Speaking through the lyrics
by Addictedreader09
Summary: AU. Byakuya is a talent scout for his music agency. Ichigo has a band with a new lead singer. Will byakuya help the band make it to the top? And will byakuya be able to separate business and pleasure? ByaxRenji yaoi
1. Chapter 1

this is my fav pairing in Bleach!!! so i had to write a story about them

don't own Bleach or its characters soooooooo onward!

Byakuya could feel a migraine building up in his head as soon as he got home. He had just come in from the producing agency he worked at to find that Rukia his sister-in-law was having a little get-together with her other college friends. He had been hoping to come home to find quiet but that had been too much to hope for. He recognized all of Rukia's friends, which that in itself was sad. In his kitchen eating and drinking (at 5:00 in the afternoon!!) were Ishida, Orihime, Rangiku, Hanataro, and the little child prodigy, Hitsugaya. After numerous 'hellos', how are you', and the occasional 'wow your brother is hot' Byakuya went up to his den. The noise was less up here and he could focus on the work he had brought home. Byakuya worked at a music-producing agency. He helped to scout new, possible bands for his company. It used to be an amazing job but for the past four years since Hisana had died he had been doing it for the sake of doing it. She had worked there too and both their love for music had brought them to higher position at the agency. However, not anymore, Byakuya just didn't care and although not caring wasn't the best way to go in such a demanding industry, Byakuya's superiors still thought he was good. Right now, he was looking at mug shots with music CDs of possible new bands. These bands either had been scouted by the company or had introduced themselves to the company. Byakuya usually had the final say in who would debut with the company. He had gone through almost all of them and there was only one left when he heard a loud crash resounding from his kitchen.

'God' he thought, 'if any one of those imbeciles are injured I'm not responsible.' Before he could reach the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Byakuya chose the door over the kitchen. He went over to open it and to his utter disgust, there was his sister's "boyfriend" Ichigo. Behind him stood his band, which was quite popular in the Underground Shinjuku scene. There music was a mix of rock, R&B and classical. Awhile back Byakuya had considered presenting the band to his company but then their lead singer Izuru Kira had left to another band called Hueco Mundo about 4 months ago(1). That had knocked them off because although the rest of the band; Chad, Hisagi, and the occasional Hirako were good they still didn't have a good enough lead singer.

"Yo, Byakuya, how ya doing?" Ichigo said. Byakuya gave an imperceptible nod of the head and watched as the band filed in, today there was no Hirako though. Chad and Hisagi each gave a slight bow of their head as they came in. These two Byakuya could stand, Chad was a drummer and Hisagi was the keyboardist, both were good at what they did. Then, the last person who came in astounded Byakuya. He was clearly new. The young man had gorgeous cascading red hair and had an air of indifference about him. He was beautiful and Byakuya could not help watch him as he walked past. His clothes seemed to cling to perfectly built form, accentuating parts of him that Byakuya found very enticing. The man had a simple grace about him that made Byakuya feel calm and needed. Byakuya only managed to snap back to reality when ichigo spoke to him. When Byakuya looked to Ichigo he saw that the man was smirking. Byakuya felt heat rush to his cheeks. The red head was looking at him too although his expression wasn't discernable there was a hint of amusement there. "Hey Byakuya, meet our new lead singer, Renji."

Ichigo thought it was the most hilarious thing he'd seen in years. Byakuya was practically drooling over Renji. Renji was hot, Ichigo would admit that much but it was still hilarious. God and poor Renji, the guy was probably oblivious to anything not involving music. "Oh, and Byakuya, Renji can't talk, soooo don't be offended." The man looked so far from offended though that Ichigo had to give another smirk.

Byakuya looked to Ichigo in slight confusion. The redhead was the new lead singer but couldn't talk, what was up with that? But he remembered something about a boy who had been… no that was preposterous and that had been awhile ago. He then saw an uncomfortable gaze pass over Renji's face. However, before he could say anything else, Rukia came bounding out the kitchen along with Rangiku and Orihime. "Ichigo!!!" they all yelled. But then they stopped, staring, no downright ogling at Renji. "Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said slightly annoyed. He went through the whole introduction process as the others came out of the kitchen. Renji never once said anything but no one seemed bothered, as they were all excited that the band now had a new lead singer.

"So that's why there were flyers all over the campus about you guys having a concert at the Kurakura Hall tomorrow night," Ishida said. There a general cry of 'why didn't you tell us?' 'we didn't know.' Ichigo chuckled, "Well we wanted to confirm it first but Urahara, the one who set it up jumped the gun with flyers. But since you all know now…" with that Ichigo held up a stack of tickets, "for you all." After everyone had taken a ticket there was one left. He held it out to BYAKUYA, who took it slowly. Ichigo then said seriously, "We're ready to hit the big stage, so come have a listen."

They all migrated to the kitchen leaving BYAKUYA staring after them. He quietly shut the door and went back up to his office. There he placed the ticket into his wallet carefully. He leaned back into his chair and sighed, 'I've seen that boy before but I don't know where.' This thought was bugging him along with his rather inappropriate reaction. 'The kid's probably creeped out now.' BYAKUYA looked toward the picture of Hisana that was on his desk, she had been the only other one he'd ever reacted so strongly too, no one had ever done that to him. Letting out another sigh he went back to work. It was the last CD and profile he had to go through and to his astonishment, it was Ichigo's band. They had even chosen a name for themselves; the _Gods of Seireitei. _Must be some sort of slang BYAKUYA thought. He wondered how the music was going to sound. He slipped the CD into his computer to listen. The music began softly then the most uplifting voice flooded through his speakers. BYAKUYA shot straight up, 'was this RENJI??' he thought as Renji's voice floated through the room.

"Hanatareta tsubasa ga negai wo makichirashite  
Konoyo no hate otoshita inori no sora e to

Sono hitomi ni utsusu no wa kaketa tsuki no rasen  
Nazoru yubi ga tadoritsuku basho wo sagashiteru  
Dakiau tabi yojireru hada to binetsu wo  
Musaboru you ni mata mune wo shimetsukeru

Hanatareta tsubasa ga negai wo makichirashite  
Konoyo no hate otoshita inori no sora e to

Yoru no fuchi ni saku hana wo mimi e oshiatete  
Hibiku machi no zawameki ni toiki wo kasaneta  
Ima mo nijimu ano hi hagureta kioku ga  
Kareta hazu no itami wo kizu ni kaeta

Karisome no tsubasa de habataku inochi no hi wa  
Aragau tsumi wo sashite omoi wa kimi e to

Chinurareta tsubasa wa mai agari kaze ni nari  
Ikusen ni kudakareta chikai wo sora e to

Karisome no tsubasa de habataku inochi no hi wa  
Aragau tsumi wo sashite omoi wa kimi e to"

* * *

* * *

"My released wings scatter my wishes  
Towards this destroyed world, to a sky full of prayers 

The cracked moon's spiral is reflected in these eyes  
My tracing finger struggles to find the place  
Embracing this journey, my skin twists with fever  
Like a deep desire, my chest tightens again

My released wings scatter my wishes  
Towards this destroyed world, to a sky full of prayers

In the night's abyss, a blooming flower presses against my ears  
My sighs pile up in the noises of the city  
Even now that day is blurry and lost in my memory  
This must have run out, the pain was replaced by a scar

With my temporary wings I flap at the light of life  
Against my punishment, I direct my feelings towards you

My blood soaked wings rise and become the wind  
A thousand wishes smash and soar towards the sky

With my temporary wings I flap at the lamplight of life  
Against my punishment, I direct my feelings towards you"

* * *

this is the song called Nephilim from ABS 

1. hehehehe had to do that cuz Kira's so whipped by his taicho like Hinamori, so if ya get wat i'm saying,,,, yea


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Byakuya was at his office at work, his mind was still stuck on the song he had heard last night. He thought back to it and what had happened last night that had kept him up the rest of the night. '_After he had heard the song, he had rushed downstairs to find Ichigo and Renji (mainly Renji). He composed himself before entering the kitchen where the group's voices could still be heard. Before he could enter, Renji walked out and walked right into him pretty hard as a crack could be heard when Renji's face connected with Byakuya's chest. Moreover, to Byakuya's complete horror Renji's nose started to bleed. Hardly any sound had come from Renji but his face was completely contorted in pain. Byakuya quickly led him to the bathroom, but in his haste didn't realized there was someone in the bathroom. He had managed to stop but poor Renji hadn't, he had run straight into the door. As if the night couldn't get any worse Renji went unconscious as Rangiku opened the door. _

_She gave a loud yelp that brought all the others to where Byakuya was trying to wake Renji. "OMG, what the hell did you do to my lead singer??" Ichigo shouted. In general the rest of the night went like that. Everyone was crowding around and trying to help until finally the icy genius Hitsugaya took over and watched over Renji. Byakuya felt like he had been in a nightmare. On the outside, he remained as composed as ever but on the inside, he was panicking. The worst part however was that Renji (along with everyone else) ended up sleeping over.' _

The fact that Renji had ended up staying the night along with half of Rukia's friends had not helped Byakuya sleep especially since he had practically caused the whole ordeal. It didn't help that Ichigo made some rather lewd comments as to what he had done. Sometimes he wanted to kill the brat, but of course that was would hinder his current band hunt. He had let the lead production agent listen to the song and they had immediately approved. So now, he was waiting to see them live in action. He still wondered whether Renji was the singer seeing how last night he was not able to accomplish much in terms of asking about the band. Byakuya gave another heavy sigh and then shook his head to clear it of the thoughts last night. It was a Saturday so he was wondering if Renji had even got up yet. From what he could tell of his sister, college students never got up before 1:00 in the afternoon if at all on Saturdays.

Byakuya wondered if Renji was going to be all right to perform tonight. The bump had seemed rather bad, but he hoped Renji would be all right. Byakuya's musings were cut short when his secretary came in to tell him his boss would see him now. At the record label Byakuya worked for, his position was by far the best. He was able to scout new bands and help them to become household names. The pay was extensive. The greatest part was that there was only about seven others like him, working for the record label and they all answered to one person only. Shigekuni Yamamoto was an old man with a delicate ear for music. In his heyday, he had been considered the greatest music producer and had introduced the greatest bands to the world.

He entered Yamamoto's office quietly, his steps making no sound as he padded across the plush carpet. Yamamoto looked up from his desk where stacks of paper were piled, most of them mug shots or possible poster covers. Byakuya knew that of all the other scout/mangers he was Yamamoto's favorite, both of them were serious and hardworking and when it came to getting what they wanted they were ruthless. These had been the qualities about Byakuya that Hisana had been trying to change when she was alive. She had almost succeeded until that fateful day when had been killed. Byakuya shoved that thought away. He had promised himself not to dwell on those thoughts any longer.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, how are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, looking up from profile packet. Once again Byakuya had to feel awed by how impeccably dressed the old man was. Byakuya was the same way but he felt like he had to try harder to look like Yamamoto.

"I am doing fine, Yamamoto-sama," Byakuya replied, his voice stoic.

"Still so formal after all these years eh?" Yamamoto said smiling slightly. He reached over to grab another packet, flipping it open casually. "So what is it that you wanted me to see?"

"Not see, Yamamoto-sama, listen," Byakuya moved toward the surround sound system to put the CD in. After a moment of pushing buttons Byakuya finally got the thing working. Sometimes new technology bothered him, but he didn't let that show as he stepped back and pressed play. Soon a low tone filled the room and then Renji's voice wafted out. It was strong, powerful and full of life. Byakuya focused in on Yamamoto's face. He had learned over the years that the man's face when he listened to music revealed everything and currently it showed shock and awe. Byakuya had hit the jackpot.

"Who is this?" Yamamoto demanded after the song was over.

"The singer's name is Renji, the band is called Gods of Seireitei and it was started by Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya replied.

"They're good. Have they ever performed live?"

"Not with Renji, I believe, but the others have."

"That may be a problem then," Yamamoto said frowning.

"They will be having a concert tonight though at Kurakura Hall."

"Good, do you have their profile packet?"

"Yes," Byakuya moved toward the desk and handed Yamamoto a packet. He watched as the man flipped through it and then he stopped.

"Isn't this Moroki Abarai's child?" Yamamoto asked, his voice filled with concern.

Byakuya felt his mind freeze. _'Moroki Abarai? The greatest rock and roll singer within the last 20 years?'_ Moroki had been great until the day he and his wife had been killed. He remembered the news that day. They had been killed by the wife's supposedly drunken lover, he had then proceeded to try and kill the son but had run out of bullets and had tried to strangle him. The newscaster had said the son was a rising musician/singer but after the ordeal the man had broken the child's windpipe and larynx and the doctors had doubted he could sing let alone speak. THe entire ordeal had been plastered all over the news for months.

For Byakuya that had all been awful to hear but the worst part had been that Hisana had been there at the time to try and scout Moroki's son for some child band. She had been caught in the crossfire and also killed. For days after that incident, Byakuya had remained holed up in his room, trying to let tears fall that would not. Even though it had been nearly ten years since it had happened, Byakuya had never truly gotten over it.

"Byakuya are you all right?" came the concerned voice of Yamamoto. When Byakuya looked up he saw the understanding and concern in the old man's face. Byakuya knew that the man knew about Hisana, so he felt a little more at ease.

"Perhaps you should go home for awhile, eh, Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya shook his head, "I'll stay until I have to go to the concert."

Yamamoto nodded, "Tell me how they go, I trust your instincts so if they're good, we'll sign them. After all, from what I just heard, they will be a top seller."

Byakuya nodded and gave a bow before leaving the room. As he closed the door he leaned against it and sighed. Maybe he would go home after all.


	3. Chapter 3

wow i haven't updated this in forever

i'm really sorry but hey its summer time so expect a little more updates

hopefully...lol i will

* * *

Renji woke up to an unfamiliar place. He stared around confused. He sat up and winced, his head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. The last thing he remembered was running into something warm and strong, yet very painful. Then he had run into something else but that had only caused pure pain. Last night had been horrible and Renji hadn't even drank anything. Renji got up unsteadily with a slight groan. He looked at the clock at the side of the bed and saw in was already 2:00 pm. Suddenly, he remembered that he had a concert tonight at 9:00 pm. It was his first concert since forever and he was excited. He had joined Ichigo's band about a month ago. He had been surprised at how excited they were over him. After they had heard him sing, they had practically begged him to be a part of their band. He had never considered himself very good, especially after that incident. It felt like he was getting a second chance at life. Music and singing were the biggest part of his life, now he finally had a reason to focus on it.

He walked toward the door to open it when it came crashing in and he saw Ichigo's girlfriend and two of her friends standing in the doorway. They all immediately started to talk and Renji became more and more confused by the minute. Finally to his immense relief, Ichigo came through the door looking like he had just woken up too.

"Oi, stop bothering him," Ichigo muttered, "I could hear you guys across the hall!"

"Gomen Ichigo," said Orihime, "but we thought we should wake Renji up since you guys should get ready for your concert."

Ichigo snorted. "We have about 8 hours left before the concert. I don't think it'll take that long to set up."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Rukia demanded, "Nii-san is going to go and you guys might become the next big thing!"

Ichigo gave a casual shrug and replied, "Hisagi and Chad are handling set up I think. So no worries, all me and Renji have to do is show up."

Rukia frowned but didn't say anything. She had long since learned that Ichigo did things at his own pace and no one could deter him. She simply went to get Renji a change of clothes and get both him and Ichigo something to eat. Although she didn't show it, she was very excited about the up and coming concert. She loved Ichigo's band and had been devastated along with them when Kira left. However, she felt that Ichigo should take the band a little more seriously.

That night at around 8:30pm, Ichigo and Renji went to the concert hall with Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku. The three girls had been, all day, trying to get Renji to talk, but he had refused, giving Ichigo the occasional pained expression. Finally Ichigo had rescued him by saying that they had to leave for the concert. The girls had been suspicious but were soon appeased when Ichigo told them that he'd take them shopping later. Rangiku immediately jumped on that promise. At the hall they found that Urahara had out done himself in the set up. The place was decked out like a professional arena. Ichigo was feeling pumped for the performance as were all the girls. Renji was not feeling the same enthusiasm as the others. He was more than a little frightened of performing in front of a crowd. Ichigo noticed Reji's hesitation and gave him a nudge, "You'll be fine, your doctor said you'll be fine and I'm pretty sure right now Byakuya is out there waiting to hear your very sexy voice." For that Ichigo got a rather violent punch to the gut and a glare. Renji was blushing furiously and Ichigo had to laugh.

Both of them joined Hisagi and Chad back stage, waiting to be announced. They could hear the crowd of people getting louder and louder, most of them most likely came from their university. The shouts and cheers were adding to the men's excitement. They were pumped and ready to go. They could hear Urahara's voice on the stage as he prepped the crowd. Then their band name was called and they moved on to the stage.

The crowd swelled with cheers as the men entered. The sheer size of the crowd was amazing and the noise was deafening. Ichigo stepped up to the microphone and the audience began to settle down. "Are you guys READY?!" Ichigo shouted. The reply was a deafening wave. "Good, then let's get started!" Everyone began madly cheering again. Ichigo looked to the others and grinned. "Let's give them the time of their lives! We are the _Gods of Seireitei!!" _

The band started a beat. The cheering got even louder. All eyes began to focus on Renji who was now swaying to the music. His eyes heavily lidded, looking very sexy. The music floated on for a few more seconds, and then Renji sang. As the lyrics flowed from him, the crowd went wild. They were focused on only one thing and that was the band. Renji's voice was indeed beautiful and everyone was entranced. Every song they played got the crowd more and more enthused. Ichigo felt exhilarated. It had been so long since he had been able to perform in front of a live audience. Renji was also doing a great job on moving the crowd. Ichigo had no idea how Renji would have performed but seeing him now made Ichigo realized that he was meant for the stage just like the rest of them.

In the back of the hall, near the exit stood a man with silver hair and eyes that weren't quite open. He had been watching the band but now his eyes followed a man that had just quietly entered the hall. "Byakuya-san, so nice to see you here."

Byakuya looked up to see his long time rival in the music industry, Gin Ichimaru. "What are you doing here Ichimaru?"

"Just looking," Gin said slyly, giving a slight grin. Byakuya glared at him and moved away. Gin's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. He let out a slight chuckle, 'this was going to be fun.'

Byakuya was internally fuming, while on the outside he held an air of calm and indifference. Gin always managed to have that effect on him. They had risen to their positions at the same time but at different firms. They had clashed on numerous accounts when it came to choosing new musicians. Byakuya had made the vow that he would never lose to Gin. Especially this particular band. Renji's voice flowed out through the concert hall, sweeping everyone off their feet. No, Byakuya would not cede this band to Gin for sure, not when they were this good. They would be an asset to the firm.

Byakuya began to make his way back stage as the band began what he believed to be their last number. As he walked through the crowded aisles to get back stage a couple of female heads turned his way, but Byakuya had long since learned to ignore such things.

Up on the stage the band was still going strong. Half on their songs were their own but the other half were altered versions of someone else's song. The crowd loved all of it though. The next song was to be their last one for the night. Renji was slightly grateful for that because he could feel his throat beginning to act up. When he finally finished the song, the crowd went wild. Banners and signs waved out at them and flashes of lights kept going off. Renji smiled tiredly and looked toward Ichigo and the others. They looked exhausted too. Underneath their exhaustion was exuberance and pride though. They were all ecstatic about the concert's turn out.

As Renji looked out over the crowd, he spotted Byakuya making his way back stage. Renji felt his body heat up as he stared at Byakuya. Renji didn't understand why he felt so attached to Byakuya even though they had just met. Suddenly, Byakuya glanced up to the stage and Renji quickly averted his eyes, his body feeling tense.

Byakuya had known Renji was staring at him the entire time but hadn't been quite sure how to respond. When they had first met, Byakuya had the same feelings emerge that he had felt for Hisana. It surprised him and he didn't understand why. He pondered this as he went backstage to talk to the band.

Backstage the band was cooling down. Rukia, Orihime and all the others were chilling in the back too. Everyone was laughing and talking and the excitement in the room was exceptionally high. Renji was sitting on a couch next to Ichigo and Rukia when Urahara came in. He seemed to already be plastered and so was the woman beside him. Her name was Yoruichi. Both came in bearing cases of alcohol.

"Come on everyone, it isn't a party unless you have a nice buzz!" Yoruichi shouted. Masumoto jumped right in along with a few others. Ichigo and Rukia were curled up talking to each other and everyone else seemed perfectly fine getting drunk. Renji wasn't feeling up to it so he decided to go get some fresh air. Just as he pushed open the door it was pulled open from the other side. Renji went tumbling into the person on the other side and both of them collapsed in a heap. Renji struggled to get his bearings and figure out what idiot had opened the door. Then he heard, "Nii-san, Renji, are you two okay?"

'Oh god, not again,' Renji thought as he untangled his limbs from Byakuya's. Then he was being pulled up by Chad and across from him, Ichigo and Rukia were lifting Byakuya. They were both brought inside the room again.

"Wow you two are sure accident prone," drawled Matsumoto, who was now clinking her glass with Yoruichi.

"Byakuya-san, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Urahara asked.

"I came here to speak with the band," was Byakuya's curt reply as he dusted himself off. He glanced at Renji who was blushing furiously. Byakuya smirked internally the kid was cute. Wait, did he just think that? That was not a train of thought he wanted to follow especially when he was about to make a very important proposal.

"Oh and why do you want to speak with them?" Urahara inquired, leaning slightly off his chair.

Byakuya turned toward the band members who were all currently around Renji and ignored Urahara. "I have a proposal for you all." Here he paused for a moment, making sure what he was about say was correct.

"On behalf of my record label, I wish to extend to a formal invite to your band to be signed under our name."

Silence met his words. Everyone seemed to have immediately sobered up. Rukia shrieked, "Nii-san, you're amazing! Ichigo did you hear that?!"

After that, there was an eruption of screaming, shouting and shocked expressions (except Chad). Byakuya watched it all expressionless and detached. His only focus was Renji and his reaction. The singer looked just as stunned as the other band members did. His face was pale but his eyes held an exultant glow.

"Tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, I want all of you at the recording studio office to further discuss your futures. Understood?"

"So then you thought we're good?" Ichigo asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"You could be better," was Byakuya's only reply as he left.

"That man is still as stuck up as ever," Yoruichi muttered drunkenly, "he needs to get laid." There was some giggling on behalf of the drunken group, but Rukia frowned slightly, although she knew it was probably true. Her brother could be a bit stiff but he really hadn't always been that way. Things had changed him and he never talked about. Although, Rukia had a feeling more things were about to change, especially since the way her brother was looking at Renji was a look she had never seen before.

The rest of the evening was uneventful except for the fact that Urahara and Yoruichi kept challenging people to strip poker. However, by midnight most of the gang had begun to leave. Ichigo was the only band member that hadn't left yet and he was now making to do so. He was going to spend the night at Rukia's again. They both left the concert hall together.

"Ichigo, how do you think you guys are going to do?" Rukia questioned.

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we," Ichigo said grinning as he slid an arm across Rukia's waist, "all I know is that we're going to have the time of our lives. Music is my life and life is meant to be lived to the fullest."

"Ichigo, I'll be here for you always."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and gave a full-hearted smile. "I know," he murmured, "that's why I love you."

* * *

soooooooo...how was it? i like the little rukia and ichigo part at the end

their cute...lol


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone... i missed you all so much ;)

okay so this story is starting to pick up (finally) i like where it's going and i hope you guys do to

if your ever confused or if i need to majorly edit something feel free to tell me!

* * *

Ichigo woke up to his alarm radio blaring the newest songs of the day. Ichigo grinned, perhaps he'd have a song on the radio soon. He idly looked at the time and wondered if Byakuya had already left to the music studio. He quickly jumped into the shower and got ready. He ran a hand quickly through his hair and when he finished, he grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. Excitement coursed through his veins. Today was the day; the day where his band would finally get the start they had been working for so long.

He leapt down the stairs taking them a couple at a time. He crashed through the kitchen door to find Rukia happily munching on a chappy (chappie?) shaped waffle.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia giggled, "no, no one is ever too old for chappy." She held up a waffle to Ichigo who took it reluctantly.

"So has Byakuya already left for work?" Ichigo mumbled around the waffle he was eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ichigo. It's GROSS!" Rukia said, "and yeah, nii-san already left. I told him to wait for you but he said that you're slowest person in the world in the morning so he wouldn't wait. Then he mumbled something about getting rid of a useless secretary."

"Che, frickin' bastard," Ichigo muttered, "whatever. It's still early. I'll be there on time."

Ichigo got up and headed out the door, calling a goodbye to Rukia. Outside, he basked in the morning glow of the sun. Today was going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji stared up at the recording studio. He was waiting outside the entryway wondering how he should get to where he needed to be. He knew he was early but anxiety had kept him up most of the night and he hadn't been able to sleep very much. Renji gave a tired yawn, wishing Hisagi, Chad, Ichigo or even Byakuya would show up soon. The girl at the front desk hadn't been very helpful and didn't understand sign language or what Renji wrote down. She had been looking at him for some time and looked like she wanted to eat him or something along those lines. Finally, he had gotten disturbed enough to wait outside. Renji checked his watch again. It was eight-thirty now; someone should have been here by now. Renji felt an unbridled panic, what if everyone was already at the meeting. He wished the girl at the front desk were a little more helpful. She was now currently painting her nails and Renji had to wonder how she landed the job. Maybe he should text Ichigo. Renji began to rummage around in his backpack for his cell phone and didn't notice a black haired beauty approach him.

Byakuya was walking up to the studio when he spotted a bright swath of red standing in front of the studio building. Byakuya could see Renji attempting to remove something from his bag and walked up to him. The poor kid was extremely early. Byakuya had expected them all to be late if watching his sister was any indication of young adults. As he neared Renji, Byakuya felt a strange sensation in his chest as he looked at Renji's frantic face. He was strongly reminded of Hisana and had the sudden urge to hold the redhead.

"Renji?" Byakuya inquired, his tone remaining monotone and stiff, "how long have you been waiting here?" However, as soon as the question left his mouth Byakuya cursed himself. Renji couldn't answer his questions; he couldn't talk. Renji, however, had found his phone and was typing quickly. He held out the phone to Byakuya who read the screen. 'Thirty minutes' the words read. Byakuya sighed, 'poor kid' he thought, 'probably couldn't relax.' Byakuya then signaled for Renji to follow him into the building. The cool air rushed over them. The studio was currently silent save for the occasional clicking of the girl at the front desk who clearly wasn't paying attention to two men who just entered. Why Yamamoto kept her was a mystery to Byakuya. She was the most useless person Byakuya had ever met.

Before reaching the elevator to go up to his office, he decided to stop at the front desk first. Byakuya decided it was high time to get some proof about how useless the girl was.

"Mizuki-san," Byakuya began in a clipped tone, "have you checked your agenda today?"

The girl looked up completely startled. "Ummm… yes, Kuchiki-san," she replied tentatively.

"Then please inform this young man here where his meeting with Yamamoto-san is." From the corner of his eye, he saw Renji's surprised look. He ignored it; he was testing this girl because he hated incompetent people and this girl was high on his list.

The girl became flustered and began to scramble looking for papers Byakuya knew she'd never find. She looked up helplessly and Byakuya only stared down coldly. Renji shivered slightly at the sight. He reminded himself never to piss Byakuya off in any way. Byakuya turned and began walking away. Renji stared between the both of them for a moment. He felt bad for the girl, wondering what she had done to deserve Byaukuya's wrath. He gave a small sympathetic smile and followed Byakuya.

Renji felt distinctly uncomfortable. The walk down the hall and up the elevator to Byakuya's office was frightening and awkward. There seemed to be no one else around and it was eerily quiet. Although Renji didn't talk, he was used to other people talking to him (except Chad) but this was terrifying. Up a head Byakuya made for an imposing figure with his sure gait and very stiff posture. Renji wondered idly how such an uptight man survived in this kind of industry.

In Byakuya's office, Renji sat down across from Byakuya looking like a very lost puppy. Byakuya tried to give him a warm smile but attempt was fruitless. So, he simply settled for pulling out files and papers from his briefcase.

"I'd like to get pertinent information about you personally for a profile for the public relations director while we wait for your other band members," Byakuya said, attempting to cover for the sudden awkwardness he felt being alone with Renji for the first time. The night before last was still high in his memory and he really hoped he would not do anything foolish. 'After all,' he thought to himself, 'the boy is clearly too young for anything to…wait...nothing should be happening between us. I cannot act upon any of these feelings. It would jeopardize the studio.'

Renji meanwhile was simply filling out papers and writing down whatever he thought would be helpful. Occasionally Byakuya would ask him a question and he'd write down the answer.

Finally, Renji set down his pen as he finished. He handed the paper over to Byakuya when his hand brushed lightly against the other man. Renji flushed darkly and he hoped Byakuya didn't notice. He didn't even understand why he had flushed. Sure Byakuya was kind of hot as hell but still…Renji shook that train of thought away. Silence reigned for awhile while Byakuya read what Renji had wrote. Renji's gaze began to wander around the office. His eyes settled on a picture of what looked to be an older version of Rukia. She looked familiar, a person from his past he could not recall. Renji wished he could remember because she felt important to him, like a memory he had lost.

Byakuya was briefly glancing through what Renji had written. Nothing was new it was simply for formality. Age: 20, occupation: student at Tokyo University and singer, etc etc.

Byakuya looked up from the papers to see Renji's gaze trained on a picture of Hisana. A look of absolute concentration was on his face. Byakuya realized Renji didn't recognize her. How could he not Byakuya wondered dazedly, she died in front of him. Byakuya wanted to ask him but the door burst open and a disgruntle Ichigo walked in along with Hisagi and Chad.

"Man, Byakuya, that girl at the front desk was useless. I had to give up on her and wander around with the guys until we found your office. Thank god all the rooms are labeled."

Renji snorted, earning him a slap on the head from Ichigo. Byakuya gave a slight cough. Each of the other band members quickly grabbed chairs and sat down. Byakuya told them the same thing he had told Renji. This time however the others could just talk as Byakuya had a recorder ready. Chad had his one word answers, Hisagi's answers came formally and Ichigo's was brash and loud as usual. Once they finished, Byakuya spoke.

"I believe there will need to be some adjustments made to your music styles, appearance and personality."

"Adjustments?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Byakuya nodded, "people expect certain things from bands and musicians and it will be my job as your producer/manager to create that certain image that will be accepted by the general populace."

"Wait, so what do you plan to change about us?" Ichigo asked.

"Most of the changes will be to your music," Byakuya said his voice revealing nothing. Although in his mind, he had wanted to say 'you' but refrained. He didn't need an angry Ichigo to contend with.

A stuned silence met his words. He saw Renji lean forward slightly but Ichigo was the one who spoke.

"Our MUSIC?! You must be joking. Our music is the only thing that sets apart from those other mass produced bands," Ichigo declared, his tone offended and angry.

"Yes, I must agree with Ichigo," Hisagi said politely, "our music is what defines us. Isn't it what attracted you to us in the first place?"

"It was but changes are always made especially to differentiate between music labels," Byakuya replied indifferently.

Ichigo suddenly stood up, his fists clenching tightly.

"No," he said, looking straight at Byakuya, "this is stupid. We didn't come here to get changed, adjusted and picked apart." Ichigo's voice had gotten louder.

"We are who are and our music reflects that. If you don't appreciate our music then you can just stick it up you-oof!"

Renji had punched Ichigo in the gut, much to Byakuya's surprise. Ichigo doubled over coughing.

"Renji! What the Fuck!?" he gasped.

"You were being rude," Hisagi stated, "however, I must agree with Ichigo. We got to where we are, based on our talents. I understand you're just trying to help but our music is us, we don't want to change it."

They all made to get up-Ichigo supported by Chad but Byakuya held up a hand. He had been expecting this kind of thing. After all, his sister had been dating the orange-haired boy for awhile now and Byakuya knew the kid well.

"If you would wait a moment, I have a counter-proposal then," Byakuya said, looking briefly at each of them, although his gaze lingered a little longer on Renji.

"What kind of counter-proposal?" inquired Hisagi.

"This record label must be completely confident and sure that the people we are signing will reach the top and stay there. This is why changes to musicians are always made."

"So what's the counter-proposal then?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not really a counter-proposal, more of a bet," Byakuya replied. He could already see the interest gleam in the others' eyes.

"We are willing to sign you all temporarily for a year. Within that year your music must stay in the top three on the Oricon(1) music charts the entire time. So that means once your first album hits the stands you guys must remain in the top three. If you should fail at any time the contract will become null," Byakuya concluded and he looked at each of them in turn to gauge their reactions. Each of them had varying expressions that slightly amused Byakuya. Mostly it was just shock. Ichigo abruptly stood up and for a moment Byakuya could not see the expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned and stuck out a hand.

"You got yourself a deal," he said cockily.

The rest looked at Ichigo, debate still on their faces. Then Renji got up and held out a single slender hand to Byakuya. He smiled softly and Byakuya felt a deep pressure in his chest. The man was beautiful when he smiled and the hand clasped in his was warm and Byakuya could feel slight calluses on the fingertips, most likely from playing a guitar. Given a choice, Byakuya wouldn't have let go but the others were still watching. He let go of Renji's hand quickly albeit reluctantly. The other two stood up and held out their hands too.

"We're in this together," Hisagi said simply.

Byakuya shook each of their hands in turn and stood up along with them.

"We'll discuss more tomorrow. However, I do want you guys to bring in whatever music you have. I would like to get an album together as soon as possible. If you have any questions please feel free to ask or call and I doubt that will be a problem because Rukia probably already has party plans for you all tonight," he said as they began leaving his office.

They all gave a small bow and exited but Renji lingered, his eyes once again locked on Hisana's photo. Byakuya stared after him as he left. Renji was going to be trouble Byakuya thought. This was going to be one really long year.

* * *

sooooooooo... next chapter is going to be my favorite although i'm debating on whether or not to throw some XXXX action in yet

it feels like it would to soon... so if you have any opinions plz tell me


	5. Chapter 5

HI!! well here's another chapter

please enjoy and

i do not own bleach (i can't even follow the current plot line/fillers are boring)

After the meeting with Byakuya they all decided to head over to Ichigo's place. Ichigo's loft was practically empty since he divided most of his time between Rukia's house and his father's. The loft was simply a place for the band to both practice and store all things related to their band. The guys also went there for down time when they got frustrated with life. Right now they all sat in a circle on a rug/mat thing Renji had bought because he didn't like sitting on the floor. One day about a month after Ichigo had rented the loft and showed no sign of buying more furniture, Renji had shown up with the rug and a note saying 'my butt hurts.'

Today they were sitting in silence until Chad actually spoke. "What now?"

Ichigo leaned back onto his arms and stared up at the ceiling. He answered Chad slowly.

"Now we do what we do best and make the best music in the world." He gave them all a cheesy grin. The rest burst out laughing, even Chad.

For the rest of the afternoon they discussed what songs they had thought were the best and what songs could be improved. Renji and Ichigo generally handled lyrics and compilation while Chad and Hisagi handled music and the beats (1). After many long and tedious hours and more than one wrestling match, they decided on ten songs with three others as back up to give to Byakuya. Just as they finished, Ichigo's cell phone rang.

It was Rukia on the other end. She was throwing another party for the band and it going to be at eight.

"Eight?" Hisagi asked, "that's like an hour from now. How does she get this kind of stuff ready so fast?"

Chad and Renji shrugged but Ichigo replied, "Orihime and Matsumoto are helping. I could hear their voices."

"As long as Orihime isn't cooking anything," Hisagi chuckled, nudging Renji slightly. Renji being the last to join their group of friends was also last to suffer from Orihime's cooking. Renji groaned and faked puking.

"All right, I think we're done here. Let's head over to Rukia's," Ichigo called out. They all began to head out and decided to walk since it was a pretty nice day. The air was still slightly warm and refreshing so all in all it was a nice walk. Along the way they meet some people they knew at school. They stopped briefly to talk but they soon moved on. Renji began to wonder though, if after they hit the charts, would they ever be able to walk casually down the street like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Kuchiki mansion with time to spare. Ichigo knocked on the door and it burst open, revealing an already slightly wasted Matsumoto. She waved sloppily at them and grinned. Orihime showed up next, dragging the inebriated woman away from the door. They all headed to the back patio where Rukia had set up the party.

At first, all they could do was stare. Rukia had done an amazing job as usual. The entire place looked like a Hawaiian beach party. Soft lighs emitted from various tiki lamps and handcrafted paper laterns. Music wafted over the crowds of people, some who were dancing. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves immensely. Soon more and more people began to notice Renji and the others. They were given a couple boisterous congratulations and everyone began shoving drinks at them.

Renji settled himself into one of the many comfortable wicker chairs that were set out on the lawn. He listened to the conversation around him half-heartedly, his mind moving on to other things, mainly the band's new manager/producer. The man was like a magnet, he drew Renji to him no matter what he did. Renji knew he was falling and falling hard for the other man. They had just met but Renji knew he stuck but now he was not sure if he could do anything about it. In his mind Renji began to tally the negatives of being attracted to Bya. The list of negatives were long; the man was way older, Renji didn't know if he was gay and probably wouldn't be attracted to Renji anyways, it probably wouldn't be good for the band and what would everyone else think, the list went on and on.

Someone handed him another drink, which he took gratefully. Renji generally had a high tolerance for alcohol (how could he not with the friends he had) but whatever he was drinking was strong. It was probably one of Matsu's mixed drinks because Renji was beginning to feel tipsy and he had only had one drink. He definitely didn't want to get plastered tonight and make a fool of himself so he set his drink down. He got up slowly, smiling calmly at the people around him. He began to make his way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Renji leaned against the door and slid down. He couldn't believe how low his tolerance was tonight. He hoped his drink hadn't been drugged or something. It was probably just the combination of school stress and his new career in music. Renji sighed and made his way to the bathroom sink. In the silence of the bathroom the events of the last couple days came crashing down on Renji-alcohol opened up a lot of inhibitions that was for sure-he was about to become a music icon.

Renji looked into the mirror. He didn't feel any different though. Everything still felt the same, if not a a little more bright than usual (probably the alcohol). Well of course everything's the same, he thought chastising himself, nothing's really happened yet.

He sighed again and stepped out of the bathroom to see that a line had formed. He smiled sheepishly at the guy behind him. Making his way back to the party, he stumbled slightly and crashed into someone. Renji looked up blearily at whomever he had run into. Damn, never take random glasses of alcohol at a party supplied by Matsumoto. Matsumoto always supplied alcohol at the parties, claiming no one else knew anything about alcohol.

The arms around Renji tightened momentarily and Renji leaned into gratefully. The other's body was warm and comforting and in Renji's alcohol buzzed mind, it was heaven. He didn't bother figuring out who it was. He was just too damn tired. He heard his name being called multiple times but he ignored it, allowing himself to slip into the bliss that awaited him.

Byakuya stared horrified into his arm full of redhead. He had seen Renji make his way down the hall and stumble slightly. That was when Byakuya had rushed to catch him before he fully fell. Now the redhead was slumbering against him and showed no signs of waking. He tried waking the boy to no avail. Byakuya silently steeled himself for what he knew he had to do. Gently, he picked up Renji, one hand under the boy's knee and the other around his back, bridal style. Everyone was too plastered to notice Byakuya and even if they had, Renji could easily pass for a woman at the moment as his hair had come down and was flowing freely.

Byakuya made his way up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. There were four guest bedrooms on this floor. One was where Ichigo usually slept and one was where Renji had been placed before. Byakuya gently nudged open one door only to slam it shut again. Inside there was a man and a woman and need anymore be said. It went the same for the other rooms and Byakuya began to panic. Only one place left to put the boy-his room. Byakuya made is way up another flight of stairs where his office, bedroom and Rukia's room were located. He eased open his door and thanked the gods there were no occupants inside of it. Why he let Rukia throw these absurd parties was beyond him. Well… it did help that she looked exactly like Hisana…

Byakuya laid Renji down slowly on the bed. As if sensing he was about to be let go, Renji held on tighter and snuggled tightly against Byakuya. Byakuya's brain shut down and he lost all coherent thought for a moment. All he could feel was Renji's firm body against him and smell the scent Renji gave off. It smelled familiar. Byakuya inhaled a little deeper and realized that the scent Renji gave off was cherry blossoms. At that, Byakuya nearly dropped Renji. He quickly placed Renji on the bed and backed away slowly. Cherry blossoms had been Hisana's scent.

Byakuya made his way downstairs to get water and aspirin for Renji because quite frankly, the boy was going to need it. He made his way through the mass of bodies occupying his kitchen and went to the cabinets. When he found the items, he saw Rukia making her way indoors.

"Rukia, what drinks are you serving your guests?"

Rukia looked up startled, "I don't know. Matusmoto is the one serving and mixing drinks. Why?"

"Never mind then," Byakuya replied, leaving.

"Who is the aspirin for, nii-san?" Rukia asked curiously.

Shit, thought Byakuya, he couldn't lie to Rukia though.

"It's for Renji," Byakuya said stiffly.

"What? What's wrong with Renji? Where is he?" Rukia asked, fully concerned for her friend.

"He passed out and is currently residing in my room," Byakuya answered uncomfortably.

Rukia's eyes widened, "your room? Why?"

"Because all of the other rooms are occupied," Byakuya replied patiently. Rukia's mouth formed a small 'O' and she muttered something about changing all the sheets and walked away. Byakuya made his way back upstairs to his room.

Upon reaching the door, Byakuya could hear indistinct mumbling. Had someone else gone into his room? The murmurs grew louder and then Byakuya heard a loud cry. A broken voice called out and Byakuya went into full panic mode. He burst through the door only to find no one was there. It dawned on him immediately what was going on; Renji was having a nightmare. The words at first were jumbled and incoherent but soon they became all too clear to Byakuya.

"Stop, please…please don't…she's not…Stop, don't touch me!"

Byakuya rushed over to the bedside to see Renji clawing at his throat. Was he dreaming about that?

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Help…stop!! No! don't touch them!"

Byakuya reached out and shook Renji roughly. He stirred and a soft whimper escaped but he didn't wake. The voice that spoke next, however, sounded even more broken.

"Please don't shoot her…no…no…no!"

Byakuya made to shake Renji again when Renji's next words shook him. Byakuya felt a numbness seep into his very core.

In a low raspy voice from the constant yelling, Renji whispered out the last name Byakuya ever wanted to hear.

"Hisana-san…please don't die."

Byakuya recoiled, releasing the now limp form on the bed. He stumbled back and left the room. He leaned heavily against the door. God, he thought, the kid still has nightmares about that night. As Byakuya's thoughts began to slow down another seeped in-Renji could talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aizen-sama, you called?" a voice said through the door.

"Yes, come in Gin," a bored voice replied.

Gin stepped lightly into the room and let his eyes wander around the dimly lit room. His eyes fell on a tall man who was standing in front of the window.

"I received your message about…Byakuya?" the last part came out as a question.

"Yes, it is about Byakuya but more importantly; his new band," Gin said grinning.

Aizen looked up, dark brown eyes narrowed. "He found a new project?"

Gin nodded eagerly, "we might have competition now."

Aizen gave a slight smirk that belonged perfectly well on his face.

"Well you know how I feel about competition," he said turning to face Gin. Gin slid up and fitted himself against the other man.

"What do you want me to do, Aizen-sama?" he purred, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Me? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to but…I could make some suggestions."

"Mmmmm… well suggestions are always good," murmured Gin.

"You don't like Byakuya because of your competitive nature and I don't like him because he took someone from me. So why don't we play a little game with him?" Aizen maneuvered himself and Gin into a leather chair allowing Gin to settle into his lap.

"We'll use his new band and that pretty little red-head you said you wanted."

"Oh, yeah, that red-head looks yummy but so does the 69 guy," breathed Gin, "so what are we going to do?"

"That's a secret," Aizen stated. Gin frowned and pulled back although not very far as Aizen still had arms around his waist.

"Fine keep your secrets," he sulked.

Aizen grinned, "don't worry, I'll tell you soon." That seemed to perk Gin up. "All I need you to do right now is keep working on our band."

GIn left not long after that, saying he was home.

Aizen went back to looking out the window, over the city.

Games were fun, especially against opposing music lables and when said music labels had no idea what the rules were.

* * *

...I lied...this chapter was a little lame...oh well it was a set up chapter sooooo...

hopefully the next one is better

but i still hoped you guys enjoyed it!!

hmmmmmmmm... i was thinking of doing character bios in the next chapter at the end...would that be cool?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone

so sorry for the long delay but i've been doing college apps and scholarship stuff so been really busy!!! not to mention i misplaced the written copy of this story and had to rewrite it

oh well hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Renji woke with a throbbing headache. He resolutely kept his eyes closed. Two drinks! he thought, what the hell had Matsumoto mixed this time? He sighed and snuggled deeply into the warmth beside him. Suddenly he froze. Warily he opened one eye only to snap it shut again.

Oh my god, oh my god, he chanted in his mind over and over again. He was now fully aware that the warmth beside him was not a mound of blankets but a human body. He wondered who it was. From his position, curled up against the person, he couldn't see who it was. He carefully tested out the other's body. He shifted slightly and it became quite evident to Renji the other body was not female. The body next to him was pure muscle. Renji could feel a firm, toned chest pressed against him and it didn't go unnoticed that he was sleeping on the other man's arm, and another was curled around his waist.

Renji rose slowly as not to wake his sleeping partner, that's all they were, sleeping partners. Nothing had happened he hoped. Once he was up, he turned to look at the person lying beside him. Renji nearly had a heart attack.

He wrenched himself out of Byakuya's grasp and that was enough to wake the other man. Dark grey eyes opened and stared at Renji. Byakuya looked impeccable as usual. His face held no hint of just being woken up.

Renji gave a small bow and hastily began to back away off the bed but Byakuya tightened his grip around Renji's waist, pulling him back. Renji was stunned for a moment then he proceeded to struggle but the after effects of the alcohol made it futile.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to you," Byakuya whispered, trying to calm down Renji, "nothing happened last night either."

Renji visibly relaxed against Byakuya. If Byakuya felt any sort of discomfort in their position he didn't show it.

"About last night though…there's something I want to know," Byakuya began, "why won't you tal-" the rest was cut off by a woman bursting into the room. It was Matsumoto, followed in by Rukia.

"Oh my god Kuchiki-san, Rukia told me you had Renji. Someone told me they had given Renji my new mixed drinks. Where is he? Is he all right? Those drinks were for me and Yumichika." Masumoto's babbling was cut short as she realized where Renji was.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," she said, a slight sadistic gleam could be seen in her eyes.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

Byakuya looked at her, his expression remaining calm and placid.

"Renji was inconceivably drunk due to Matusmoto's drinks and I took him up here. Since all the other rooms were thusly occupied and I had to go to work at seven in the morning, I didn't feel like sleeping in my office I slept here also."

There was a pause and Byakuya made another comment, "it's five in the morning, what are you two doing up or did the party just get over?"

Both of the young women gave a slight cough and flushed backing out. Byakuya heard Renji snort and he turned his attention back to the boy. Renji looked up at him and Byakuya felt his breath hitch. Renji looked utterly adorable. A blush graced his cheeks and he looked utterly embarrassed. Byakuya leaned forward.

"Renji, last night, what were you dreaming about?" Byakuya asked softly.

To his utter surprise, Renji gave him a blank stare. He shook his head slightly, red hair swaying around his shoulders.

"You don't remember?" Byakuya asked a bit incredulously

Renji nodded a bit fearfully and looked completely confused. Byakuya stared at him a moment longer then relented. It seemed like the other male was not lying either that or he was still in shock from waking up next to him.

"I'm sorry, perhaps we can continue this some other time."

Renji smiled at him gently and clambered off the bed. He left the room quickly and silently. Byakuya stared after him and placed his face in his hands. Why do I want to know so badly, Byakuya wondered, oh god, Hisana, what am I getting myself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that incident, everything seemed to settle into a monotonous routine. First, the band had shown Byakuya the songs they had chosen but somehow they ended up showing him all the music and songs they had composed. It was all quite tedious because each day Byakuya would go over one of their songs and analyze down to last detail to make sure it fit the standard or something.

It wasn't until about two weeks later when Byakuya finally decided what songs would go one their first album did they enter the recording studio.

They were told to be at the studio by eight, an hour earlier than usual. Renji met up with the rest of the band in front of the building. They all looked exhausted. Ichigo was mumbling curses about a manager who was a crazy workaholic. Renji agreed wholeheartedly. He had never been an early riser and all his college classes usually started around noon. He was extremely tired and more than a little pissed at Byakuya. It didn't help that he had been having nightmares he couldn't remember when he woke up.

The nightmares had started the day after the party and now they wouldn't go away. Renji was worried, especially since he couldn't remember them but still felt the fear. He had woken frequently, utterly drenched in sweat and not able to go back to sleep. Renji sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Hopefully the nightmares would go away soon. He didn't need them.

They walked into the studio and Byakuya met them in his office. He then took them up to a recording station.

"This will be your personal recording station for this and all upcoming albums or singles."

His words fell on deaf ears as the band took in the station. They all stared in awe at the state of the art equipment and sleek features that came with them. The place was amazing and they were going to be making music here. Renji turned to Ichigo and the others; he gave them all a grin and raised his hand. Immediately everyone began hi-fiving and cheering loudly. Renji had not felt this elated in a long time. He felt excited; things were moving forward now. He had reached one his goals in life and he could not be any happier. After another long moment of jubilation, Renji felt eyes on him. He turned and saw Byakuya looking at them; at him. Renji grinned at him and signed the words 'thank you' and to his surprise, Byakuya signed back 'you're welcome,' his gaze however, never wavered. Renji was utterly shocked, both by the use of sign language and Byakuya's look. He also had never seen such an intense stare before. It felt like Byakuya could see straight through him and was appraising his worth. It was the same look he had received that morning waking beside him.

Ever since that night/morning, Byakuya treated him no differently from the rest of the band but occasionally Renji would catch Byakuya staring at him. Byakuya had never fully told Renji what transpired that night, so all Renji knew was he had said something of interest to Byakuya. He did not remember exactly what it was but the vague feelings he had gave him enough information to know he would never talk to anyone about the dream. Dreams and nightmares were something Renji tried not to recall once they happened. It never helped him.

Even now, Renji could feel Byakuya's gaze on him. His gaze was diverted however, when the techies/mixers they would be working with showed up. After the introductions, Byakuya told they had the rest of the day off to relax but tomorrow they would begin recording. They were to bring whatever instruments they preferred to use to the studio or they would be provided some.

They all went their separate ways after that. Renji declined the offer to go see a movie with Hisagi and Chad and Ichigo was going to hang out with Rukia as usual. Renji just wanted to go home and sleep. The last few weeks had been hectic for him and they were just starting to record. The stress and busyness was probably due to the fact Renji was the main lyricist and Byakuya usually spoke with him. It was pleasant discussing music with Byakuya but a man could only take so much. Byakuya was far too thorough. So right now, Renji was going home to sleep for as long as possible.

Renji woke hours later to loud beeps coming from his cell phone. Someone had sent him a text message. He looked at the time, groggily waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was six in the evening. He had been out for nearly seven hours. He yawned and flicked open his phone. 'I will be picking you up in an hour. I wish to discuss some things with you. Dress appropriately. Kuchiki Byakuya'

Renji stared nonplussed at the message for a moment. 'Che, bastard,' Renji thought darkly, his thoughts moving to what Byakuya could possibly want to talk about. He frowned as he got up slowly and leisurely stretched. When he walked over to the bathroom, he nearly tripped over his black Labrador, Kozon, who had appeared out of nowhere. Kozon was the only one who knew Renji's secret. Kozon knew Renji could speak. Renji had spoken to him first a long time ago. Renji had been given the dog as a pseudo comfort after the incident.

"Hey boy, I don't think I'm gonna have time to take you for a walk," Renji said nuzzling his dog, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

Renji proceeded to his bathroom and took a long warm shower. He took inventory of his now expanded set of bath materials. Everything was cherry blossom scented and had come from Rukia the night after the concert without an explanation. The items ranged from shampoo and conditioner to cologne and body spray, Renji refused to touch the latter. He had deemed the lotion okay to use though but didn't quite understand the difference between moisturizers and lotions. Weren't they the same thing?

The shower was comforting to Renji and he soaked up the warmth the water provided. Distantly, he heard the doorbell ring. He exited the shower and quickly dried himself off. He frowned slightly and wondered who could possibly be at his door at this time. Slipping on a pair of black boxers, he walked down the hall. Beside him, Kozon padded silently. When they reached the door, Renji pulled it open.

Standing in the doorframe was a very bored looking Byakuya. Renji gaped at the man he looked stunning in a black Armani suit (think g. Clooney). He simply allowed him in too stunned to do anything else. He showed Byakuya to the kitchen where he pulled out a barstool, he moved to his and bent down to search for drinks. He heard a slight cough behind him. Renji turned around with a bottle of water and a bottle of juice. He offered them to Byakuya who was a cherry red for some reason.

Byakuya declined politely but he was feeling distinctly uncomfortable below the belt. Renji's lack of clothing was causing some problems Byakuya would rather not have become known.

"I am sorry to have come earlier and not warn you but I was not expecting to get through traffic so quickly."

Renji smiled in an understanding manner. He gestured at himself and then pointed toward his room. Byakuya nodded knowing Renji needed to get dressed. About fifteen minutes later, Byakuya heard the silent padding of footsteps down the hall and looked up expecting to see Renji, instead a large black dog moved into his line of sight. The dog was an amazing specimen. Renji must have taken exceptional care of it. The dog came up to mid thigh and had the glossiest coat Byakuya had ever seen. He bent down to pet it when it came and sat in front of him.

He did not realize Renji had come down until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Byakuya glanced up then stared in awe. Renji looked stunning. His hair was pulled back sleekly into a side ponytail which hung loosely over his shoulder. Byakuya understood why the dog looked so good-its owner looked just as good. He wore a plain white dress shirt and contrasted brightly with his hair. Snuggly fitted on his hips were black dress pants, which accentuated Renji's slender hips and waist. Byakuya knew he was gawking but he couldn't help it, Renji looked like sex on legs and to Byakuya the outfit screamed 'jump me.'

Renji could feel Byakuya's heated stare and wondered if he should have worn something else. That stare held more emotions in it than anything Renji had ever seen in Byakuya. The emotions were indiscernible but Renji saw a faint hint of desire and lust. He flushed darkly for a moment and banished any inappropriate thoughts because when he looked again Byakuya was perfectly normal. He was letting his libido think for him. Byakuya probably didn't even see him that way at all, which was a bit disappointing when Renji thought about it. Byakuya was the man sexy daydreams thrived on and Renji was not immune.

Renji was gay (1) but only the band and close friends knew. He was going to keep it a secret from the public now because of the band's debut. However, Byakuya posed a problem for Renji currently and the problem was Renji was completely infatuated with him. Ignoring the fact that the other was nearly a decade older, mature, and most likely not gay, Renji still found himself thinking constantly about the other man. He also felt like he was the only one struggling with these "feelings," it just wasn't fair.

Renji was shaken out of his reverie when Byakuya clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we get going?"

Renji nodded minutely. They walked out to Byakuya's car. Renji paused to admire the car. It was beautiful and it also happened to be a Ferrari. Renji grinned, the car matched Byakuya perfectly. It was black, sleek, both practical and not and it stood out. Byakuya unlocked the car and they both stepped in.

Byakuya told Renji they would be dining at a restaurant in the downtown area. After that no words were spoken. Silence filled the car as Byakuya wove them through evening traffic.

Byakuya stared straight ahead, he did not want to do anything stupid, which was would happen if he looked at Renji. Byakuya had been mulling for weeks over what happened at Rukia's party. Tonight he intended to get the information he needed to satisfy his usually dormant curiosity. Right now though, his curiosity was rearing its ugly head and he knew he would not be satisfied until he knew everything. Renji was an enigma that Byakuya could not get enough of and he was a thread to a past Byakuya thought had ended.

Perhaps it was morbid but Byakuya wanted, no needed to know what happened to Hisana that night. It was a thought that had haunted him for years

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the restaurant in relative silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Renji felt a little discomfited by the place. It was an expensive, classy looking place. The valet had taken Byakuya's car and the two of them walked up to the reservation desk. They were taken to a secluded booth to the right of a stage. Renji raised his eyebrows. The waitress, a pretty young girl noticed and telling him about the shows that were put on at midnight. Once she started talking, she did not stop. She also didn't seem to notice Renji never replied and only gave her a weak smile occasionally. Byakuya, however, found the girl flat out was thankful when they arrived at their seats but utterly disappointed when the girl said she would be back for their orders. Byakuya felt the urge to strangle her as she leaned over Renji and winked at him as she left.

Now that he was settled across from Renji, Byakuya realized he had no idea what he wanted to say now.

'What the hell is wrong with me, he thought, I never jump into things like this.' However, after the last few weeks of sleepless nights and unfocused days, Byakuya had to fix it somehow and that meant confronting Renji. Before Byakuya could get a word out, the waitress returned to take their orders. Byakuya picked his usual but Renji appeared undecided. The waitress was all too eager to help. She leaned in and practically draped herself over Renji and began to make suggestions. Renji seemed very oblivious to the fact the girl was coming on to him. Finally Byakuya felt he had had enough. He gave a slight cough. The girl turned to him a brief almost nonexistent frown creasing her face. Byakuya gave her a tight smile.

"I think you may come back for his order at a later time."

Renji quickly shook his and pointed to something on the menu and the girl left. She looked a little put off but neither man noticed. Renji's gaze was now focused on Byakuya. He gave a slight smirk to which Byakuya raised a narrow eyebrow.

Is he jealous, wondered Renji, did Ichigo and the others' hints have some merit after all. Now Renji began to wonder why Byakuya had asked him out to dinner.

Across from the Renji, Byakuya was struggling to sort through his thoughts. Was I jealous of that chit, Byakuya wondered aghast? Was his jealousy obvious? And why the hell was he jealous in the first place? Renji is a man. Therein lay another problem. Was he gay or was it because stress and the fact that Renji was a very good-looking young man?

Things at the table remained slightly awkward and silent until the wine was brought by the sommelier. Byakuya uncorked the bottle and poured a glass for Renji and himself. Renji took this time to examine his surroundings. The place was bright and showy but the people seated at the tables were the exact opposite. The people screamed wealth like the restaurant but through a different mean. The people looked regal and their wealth was hidden through plain but classy ways. This was the kind of place Renji would never step in willingly.

While Renji was examining his surroundings, Byakuya continued his perusal of the young man in front of him. He also took the time to assess his current predicament. He wanted to know about Renji's past but he was not sure how to go about it.

Renji turned his gaze back to Byakuya to find Byakuya's thoughtful stare already on him. For a moment, there was another tense silence, interrupted by the waitress returning with their meals. Byakuya watched her as she resumed flirting with Renji. Renji seemed to have finally noticed what she was doing and was responding easily to her advances. Byakuya frowned slightly, so he had been a presumptuous about Renji. Maybe the other man was not gay but like Rukia had been hinting at.

When the girl finally left, Renji turned back to Byakuya and the slight grin that had been on his face fell at the cool almost cold look he received. Renji stiffened and took a cautious sip from his glass. That seemed to snap Byakuya out of whatever thoughts he was having. He quickly turned toward the stage where a band was setting up.

Renji was getting a bit fed up with the tension and discomfort. He had even resorted to flirting with the ugly waitress to get a rise out of Byakuya so he would do something. Renji reached out to tap Byakuya but the other man turned back to Renji and began speaking.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Byakuya rose gracefully from his chair and walked off.

Renji stared blankly after him. That had been rather unexpected. Renji sighed; the night was turning out to be one of his worst nightmares. Well, he thought, that's what I get for not questioning the motive of this night's outing. He took another gulp of wine and watched the performers who just entered the stage.

Inside the restroom, Byakuya attempted to gather himself. Remember why you are here. It's purely business, he chided himself. The main reason he had invited Renji out was find out what had happened but also discuss the direction the band wanted to go. Byakuya steeled himself hardened his resolve.

Renji was now fully engrossed watching the performers. He gave Byakuya a cursory glance when he came back but nothing more. He was pissed off and annoyed and wished Byakuya would just say what he needed to. Distantly Renji heard Byakuya clear his throat.

"There were some things I wanted to talk with you about."

Renji turned and looked at Byakuya.

"The label sees potential in your band's music, so I took the liberty of agreeing with them about featuring you guys in a few promotional videos."

Renji absorbed this information with some sense of detachment. That could not be the reason why Byakuya had taken him out to dinner and acted so discomfited. There was something more. Byakuya continued speaking unaware of Renji's internal questions. He took another sip of wine and waited for the rest of the conversation.

"There have been some questions in my mind since that night at Rukia's party. I want to know why you stopped talking. Why you only sing."

Renji could feel the coldness seep into body taking away the initial panic. He was numb, he had not been expecting this kind of conversation.

"Renji, I want to know-who is Hisana to you?"

The wine glass slipped from Renji's hand and created a large red stain on the table.

* * *

:D


	7. Chapter 7

finally the next installment. ENJOY!

* * *

Byakuya wondered if it had been rash of him to approach Renji in such a blunt manner. Then again, it had not really been an idea; it had been in the heat of the moment. Renji had not handled the situation very well and had retreated into himself. Dinner had ended dismally and Byakuya led Renji out of the restaurant and both of them walked in relative silence to the car. Byakuya wondered whether to say something to ease the tension but the look Renji had quelled any desire Byakuya had to speak.

The car ride in back to Renji's apartment felt longer and apprehensive. Occasionally Byakuya would glance in the rearview mirror to look at Renji who sat slumped in the backseat, staring out the window. He looked pale and withdrawn. The silence in the car was oppressive even for Byakuya who generally enjoyed silence. Tentatively Byakuya reached out and turned the radio on. The results were immediate, Renji's tense form relaxed against the back of the seat. Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

In the back Renji felt the stress leave him in waves as the music came on. He relaxed and unfurled himself. He thought back to what had happened. He went over various options to get out of the situation in his head but Byakuya clearly knew something and had been acting strange all night. So, Renji could either tell him the truth, pretend this never happened or tells Byakuya to butt out. That last one would not go over very well though and none of the other options felt appealing.

All too soon they arrived at Renji's apartment. Renji got out of the car slowly. He turned to Byakuya, who had also exited the car. They both looked awkwardly around at anything but the other person. Renji straightened and walked over to Byakuya. He looked up at the other man, who peered down at him curiously.

"Do you want to come in?"

The look on Byakuya's face was priceless and Renji wished he had a camera at that moment. Byakuya gaped at Renji in wonder. Renji had spoken. Byakuya was confused and made futile attempts at collecting his thoughts.

"Well?" Renji asked a bit impatient. Byakuya recovered his senses enough to acquiesce. Renji turned and began walking to his apartment, well aware that Byakuya was following. They entered the dark complex and Renji fumbled for the light switch. As soon as he hit it the room was flooded with light. He led Byakuya to the living room.

It still surprised Byakuya how clean and immaculate Renji's apartment was. The living room was spotless and whatever sparse furniture there was, was well arranged. Byakuya settled on to a plush looking futon. Renji pointed to his room and tugged at his shirt.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this. Renji flushed and gave an embarrassed glare. He quickly signed that he meant he was going to go change. He disappeared down the hall without waiting for Byakuya to say anything. Byakuya waited patiently for Renji to return. He was surprised the other man had decided to invite him in. Now he was curious as to what Renji had to say.

A few minutes later Renji came striding down the hall, his giant black dog following. Renji sat down in front of Byakuya on the floor. Between them was a coffee table laden with various music magazines. They sat in silence, neither one wanting to say anything that would cause any more problems. Byakuya once again assessed the young man in front of him. Renji appeared to well-mannered enough for a man who hung around Ichigo and he seemed to have a silent charisma which drew people to him. Byakuya was fascinated by Renji which was all the more reason for him to understand the young man's past.

"Renji," he began quietly, "I know now that you can actually talk but what caused you to pretend you could not?"

Renji didn't answer immediately, instead on hand gently began stroking Kozon. Long, delicate fingers ran through silky black fur and Byakuya found himself entranced.

"Why do you care so much?" Renji thoughtfully queried.

Byakuya gave Renji a startled look. He had never really thought about it but now as the question was forced upon him Byakuya thought it through carefully. It had been initially because of his desire to know about Hisana but now it was more than that. What it was he still didn't know. He decided to go with the basics and see how that went.

"My main concern is you. You are very important."

Renji was a little stunned by that admission but before he could respond Byakuya continued.

"You are the face and power of the band. It would not due to have you suddenly go out of commission. The band needs you there."

Renji felt his heart sink rapidly. So Byakuya only saw him through a business perspective, his worry was nothing more than a manager making sure their lead wasn't about to go crazy. Renji reproached himself, he was a fool to have thought Byakuya meant anything more with his concern. It hurt to know that.

So deep in musings, Renji missed what Bykauya said next until he heard a clearing of throats. Renji glanced up and saw Byakuya was looking at him expectantly.

"Ummmm…sorry, what was that?" he asked sheepishly.

Byakuya frowned at him slightly. "I asked you if you were going to tell me what happened that night or if you changed your mind."

"Oh, yeah." There was another pregnant pause. Then Renji began to speak, his voice slow and unsure.

"It was a rainy day and for the first time in months my parents were together because my father was always on tour….

_Renji was sitting at the piano, looking over the sheet music his mother had recently bought him. The music was not complicated but Renji was feeling lazy. His parents were in the kitchen drinking coffee and ready to go out. He would not be able to go out because an agent his father had talked with was going to show up. Renji frowned, he did not want to be stuck indoors all the time learning about music while all his friends got to go play soccer or go out to the movies. _

_It was all his father's idea anyways. Renji didn't not like music but it was taking over his life. He sighed and rested his head on the lid, no matter what he said his father never listened and his mother loved music so there really was no hope for a normal childhood. Renji was startled out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. He got up lethargically. _

"_I got the door," he called to his parents. There was a mumbled response from the vicinity of the kitchen but nothing more. Renji tugged open the door and saw a woman in a suit peering down at him._

"_Hello," she said cheerfully, "are you Abarai Renji?"_

_Renji frowned at her, trying to see if he knew her from somewhere. "Yes, I'm Abarai Renji. Who are you?"_

_The woman gave him a small smile. "Can I can come in? I would like to speak to your parents."_

_Before Renji could reply, his father came to the door. They both seemed to know each other so Renji moved out of the way and went back to his piano. Moroki quickly called him back and they all settled in the sitting room. Renji's mother wandered in a moment later. _

_The woman smiled charmingly at Renji. She was a pretty lady although there were lines of stress on her face that should not have been there on a face so young. Taking out papers, she commenced to speak. "Thank you for inviting me here, Abarai-san," the woman said softly, "it is a pleasure to meet your family finally. Is this Renji-kun?" She turned toward Renji and offered another smile._

"_Yes, this is my son Abarai Renji," Moroki replied genially. "It was nice of you to come on such short__ notice."_

_The woman merely smiled again. This time she addressed Renji directly. "Hello Renji-kun, my name is Hisana. I am a talent scout for the music agency I work for." She paused for a moment here as if to build up suspense. "And I thought your music and voice were beautiful! The agency would like to sign you on with us."_

_Renji gaped at her; he was utterly stunned. This was something rather unexpected, although his father always said he was good, he never truly believed it. Staring wide-eyed at the woman, Renji could not find the words to reply. His mother and father however, must have known because they did not appear surprised in the least. _

"_Well, what do you think Renji?" his father asked jovially. _

"_I-I-I-don't know what to say," Renji stammered. Hisana gave an amused chuckle. _

"_Well, I hope you'll say you accept," she said kindly. Renji looked toward his parents as if seeking permission. Both of them gave him encouraging nods. _

_Beaming, Renji turned back to Hisana and gave her a brilliant smile. "I accept!" he said confidently. _

_Harsh pounding suddenly sounded at the door and Renji's mother stood up to answer it while they remained in the living room. Hisana began to talk with Renji and his father about the requirements and the process of positioning Renji in the music industry. However, they were all startled by a sudden scream at the front door. It was Renji's mother. A look of panic crossed his father's face. _

_Everyone rushed to entry way and the sight that met them was terrifying. A man stood in the doorway a gun trained on the figure on the floor. Renji's mother was struggling to get up. The gun man looked up at them and fired. _

"_MOTHER!" Renji screamed as his father made his way forward. Hisana quickly grabbed him and pulled him away but not before Renji saw the gun man turn the gun towards his father and fire twice. Renji clawed at the hands holding him back. He would kill that bastard and rip him to shreds. _

_Hisana used all the force present in her small form to throw Renji back and they scrambled to find a safety area or a room. They made their way down the hall and Hisana shoved Renji roughly into the bathroom and locked them in. with shaky fingers, Hisana pulled out her phone and called the police. Keeping her voice low and hushed, she quickly explained their current predicament. As soon as she finished speaking she turned towards Renji. _

_The boy sat shaking silently. Hisana knew he had gone into shock and who wouldn't have? Hisana moved closer to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her through tear filled eyes. "Oh God, they're dead aren't they?" Renji asked hoarsely, the tears beginning to streak down his face. Hisana simply put her arms around him and they sat in the bathroom waiting for what would happen next. _

_The door gave a shudder as fists pounded on it from the other side. Hisana and Renji looked on fearfully. "I know you're in there you mangy brat," the attacker shouted. "Come out and I might spare the young lady's life." _

_Renji stared half fearfully, half resigned at the door as if he was considering the option. Hisana grabbed his chin roughly and turned him towards her. _

"_You will do no such thing," she hissed, "You will stay here and not move a muscle."_

_Renji nodded apprehensively as the pounding at the door increased in tempo. Hisana backed them up until they reached the bathtub and she pulled them in and closed the curtain. The beating of the door did not lessen at all. It sounded as though the man was trying to break it down now. Renji clutched frantically at Hisana's hand as they both waited with bated breaths for what would happen next. There was a sudden halt of the insistent banging. Breathing a sigh of relief the two of them relaxed imperceptivity. _

_It was a long time before Renji ventured to speak. "Do you think he's gone?" he asked softly. Hisana made no move to respond and instead placed a hand lightly over Renji's shoulder, pushing him back further. The door burst open and the man stormed through furiously. He gave a manic smile. _

"_Finally," he cackled, "you should have just opened the door. Now you two are going to pay for making me waste my time."_

_The man made a grab for Renji but he managed to dodge it and shove the man. However, Renji stumbled and the man pulled him roughly forward. He fell, barely managing to avoid braining himself on the toilet. Hisana moved towards him but was stopped by blow to the side. She cried out as she stumbled against the wall. Renji attempted to get up but found the barrel of a gun pointed straight at him. _

"_Stupid brat," the man said casually, "you'll be joining your parents shortly." Renji glared defiantly at him. The man smirked and cocked the gun. Suddenly he grimaced in pain. Hisana stood behind him holding a metal garbage bin in her hand. She slammed it once more into the man, who struggled to remain upright. A frantic scuffle ensued, as Renji and Hisana attempted to escape the bathroom. _

_Before Renji could make it to the door, a hand furiously yanked back at his hair and a foot connected with his knee. He cried out in pain and gun was once again leveled at his head. He saw the man's manic gaze and he closed his eyes, waiting for the end. He heard a gunshot fired but after a moment, he realized he couldn't feel anything remotely painful. Opening his eyes, Renji choked on rising bile. Hisana lay in front of him, clutching her stomach, blood pooling on the front of her shirt. _

_The man towered angrily over them and leveled a kick at Hisana. "That was my last bullet you stupid cunt!" Renji managed to block Hisana from the kick and place a well aimed one of his own. The man went down like a log. 'Thank God for kendo trainin,' he thought, sighing. Hisana stared blearily up at him and gave him a small smile. _

"_Don't worry about me," she gasped, "just hurry and run. Go now!" Renji shook his head frantically. 'No,' he thought, 'I have to get her out of here too.' He attempted to pull her along with him but she batted his hand away. _

"_There's nothing you can do. Just go okay," Hisana murmured softly, closing her eyes. Her breathing had slowed rapidly and Renji began to panic. _

_Renji shook his head again and realized he was crying. He could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he babbled, "I'm so sorry. Please don't go. Please, oh god, Hisana-san! Hisana! Please stay awake! Just open your eyes!"_

_There was a loud groan from behind and Renji turned around so quickly he felt his neck pop. The man was stirring. Renji got up slowly and moved away from Hisana reluctantly. He hobbled down the hall to the door. As he entered the foyer he could see the still forms of his parents. His heart clenched painfully at the sight. He stepped over their bodies to the door when something heavy struck him from behind. _

_He lay still on the floor, pain lacing up and down his back. He turned to see what had been thrown at him; it was a barstool. Renji looked further down the hall and saw the man moving toward him. Renji couldn't move and he wondered idly if he had broken his spine or something. A hand reached out and grabbed his neck._

"_We're going to have to do this the old fashion way, seeing as I have no bullets," he said coolly, tightening his grip around Renji's throat. Natural instinct for survival kicked in and Renji began to struggle wildly. The man never once loosened his grip around Renji's throat, instead the grip kept on getting tighter and tighter. _

_It was difficult to get any air now and Renji was becoming light-headed and struggling had become more of just flailing about. From the corner of his eye he saw the door cave in and nearly a dozen men came pouring in with guns out. Then everything just stopped and all he remembered after that was laying on the ground with the medics watching them take away Hisana before succumbing to the darkness. _

Renji finished his tale and stared down into his lap, he was furiously blinking back tears that threatened to fall. His hands twisted agitatedly in his lap. He couldn't believe he had done that. He had never told anyone his atrocious tale. He hadn't really thought about what happened for years. After the nightmares had stopped plaguing him he found it was better to forget and move on. The news reports following the murders hadn't helped at all either. There had been some outrageous claims that the man had been his mother's illicit lover and many other slanderous tales. Renji had found it necessary to block all of that out.

During the whole retelling Byakuya had not said a single word. He appeared to be lost in thought. He glanced at the forlorn figure that was Renji and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He should not have brought up the past but it was too late now. He struggled to come up with words of sympathy and comfort but none came to mind. No words would ever alleviate the pain Renji felt and words would only cause more pain. The story he had just heard was horrifying.

"So she saved you?" Byakuya murmured softly after awhile.

"Who? Hisana?"

"Yes," replied Byakuya.

"Yeah, she did save me. I owe her my life and I couldn't even make it to her funeral," he said desolately. He had been trapped in the hospital recovering and they would not let him leave. "Why are you so interested in her? Is it because of Rukia? They do look a lot alike."

"The reason for that is because they are sisters, although Rukia never met Hisana because she was adopted. Rukia is my sister-in-law. Hisana was my wife."

"What?" Renji exploded. Byakuya stared at him bewilderedly but Renji ignored that. "Is that why you wanted to know about my past? Why you brought this all up and why you've been dogging my footsteps these past weeks? Just so you can get some twisted sense of closure! Is that all it is? Do you know how guilty I've always felt about her death? My parents died that day but an innocent woman died to save me? Do you KNOW how much that hurts? Or do you just like making people suffer?" there was a breath pause as Renji regained his breath. "Do you like seeing me suffer?" The last part was almost inaudible but Byakuya had always had a keen sense of hearing.

For the first time in a very long time, Byakuya was at lost for words. He was more than surprised at Renji's outburst. He attempted to say something but Renji cut him off sharply.

"It's fine, I don't care. Please, just leave," he said tiredly, getting up from his seat. "It's not your fault. I've just been deluding myself into believing in something that could never happen."

Byakuya took a step forward to which Renji responded by moving back.

"Please," he murmured softly, "just leave. I-I just need some time to think and recover. For some reason, I guess I just thought that you-well-never mind. It's not a big deal." Renji gave a tired smile, "I've never told anyone else except the cops, what I told you."

Byakuya was at lost at what to say. Things had gone downhill rather rapidly and he couldn't stop it. Renji slowly made it into the hall. "I'll show you out," he said quietly. Byakuya followed without comment. At the door he turned around and made an attempt to say something but something in Renji's expression prevented him for voicing his opinion.

"Good night, Kuchiki-san," Renji said quietly, shutting the door.

Byakuya stood outside for a moment debating on his next course of action. It was clear Renji was not happy with him. Tomorrow was going to be painful. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself for a tense morning.

* * *

oh and ummmm....here's the "Bio" of one of the characters

Abarai Renji

Age: 20

Height: 6'3

Weight: 160 lbs (it is all muscle folks and you know it)

Occupation: currently a college student/singer, used to work at Urahara's nightclub

Hobbie/interests: singing, dancing, kendo

Pet peeves: getting his hair cut and listening to old people sing

Favorite animal: dogs (Kozon)

Favorite food: anything Italian (????) likes to make his own food

Family: only child, parents: Moroki and Mieka (deceased)

Orientation: says he's bisexual but has never dated a girl…

General: lead singer of the band _Gods of Seireitei, _enjoys going to hot springs with his friends, best friends are Hisagi and sometimes Ichigo, grew up with Rukia, speaks English, Japanese and is learning Italian

* * *

well, i hope this chapter was okay. i realized i hadn't updated in ages so i cranked this out in 2 and a half days

if my characters are ooc, i can't help it...it's just the way the story is

so thank you my dedicated readers eventhough i'm a terrible updater


	8. Chapter 8

LALALALA....don't own anything

happy reading

* * *

The next morning Renji woke up to dim light streaming through his window. 'Where's that stupid alarm clock?' he thought tiredly trying to figure out the time. He reached down into his pant pockets to find his cell phone. It was only six o'clock. "To goddamn early," he muttered. He lay staring blankly at the window for awhile. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He had gone to bed without changing but sleep had evaded him last night and instead he was plagued with nightmares of the past. Renji spent most of the night curled around Kozon and regretting ever deciding to appease Byakuya's curiosity.

Renji burrowed deeper underneath his covers. 'Maybe I'll stay home today,' Renji thought absently. Renji knew it was a bad idea to skip any rehearsal since the band was still relatively new and getting used to the way things were but he couldn't bring himself to get up. The idea of seeing Byakuya was rather unappealing. He had probably overreacted last night and was a little more than embarrassed. Still it was rather hurtful to hear that the only reason Byakuya had wanted to know about his past was because of his wife.

'Well, guess it is bad to have crushes on older men who you don't really know,' Renji mused despondently. His crush had been long standing and working close to Byakuya had only caused Renji to feel more appreciation for the man. Kozon suddenly appeared and licked him fully on the face as if sensing his depression. Renji smacked him halfheartedly as the dog leaped up onto the bed. Renji smiled and sat up, watching the dog create his own spot. The dog stared balefully up at him and nudged him back down. Renji grinned again and complied, laying down and soon both of them fell back to sleep.

Awhile later a chiming noise startled the both of them and Renji realized his cell phone was ringing. That was strange because all of his friends knew better than to call him. They'd usually text him. Rubbing his eyes, he picked the phone up gingerly and checked the number. It was an unknown number. Renji frowned at it for a moment and let it ring. After a moment it finally stopped. Flipping the phone open, Renji saw that a message had been left for him. He listened to it for a moment.

"Abarai-san, this is Aizen Sousuke, president of Corozon de Infierno music label. We were wondering if it was possible for you to meet us tomorrow. It's nothing big. I just want to talk. Please feel free to stop by our offices or call us back."

Renji gaped bewilderedly at his phone for awhile. He was confused as to what was going on. Why did another label want to talk with him? This was something new he did not need in his life right now. Then again after last night maybe he did need to start looking elsewhere for a leg into the music industry. Byakuya probably thought he was an overly emotional freak at this point. Throwing himself dejectedly back onto his bed, Renji wished he could just sleep forever.

A few miles away in the downtown city hub, Byakuya arrived at his office in a foul mood, an hour earlier than usual. Even the secretary knew better than to bother him. Last night had been rather unsatisfying and uncomfortable, leaving Byakuya with a sense of guilt and unease at Renji's tale. The case of Hisana's and Renji's parents' murder seemed strange to Byakuya. The account felt abrupt and as though missing information Renji himself did not know. Then again the boy had only been fifteen at the time.

That brought Byakuya back to his guilty feelings. Retelling the story must have extremely difficult for Renji yet he had done it for the sake of Byakuya's curiosity. Then Byakuya had gone and made the young man feel unimportant. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Today was going to be a challenge in keeping the peace, especially if Renji was feeling down. Byakuya wasn't worried about Renji causing problems but rather his friends if they caught on to what had transpired.

Arriving in his office, Byakuya decided to get some excess work done before the band arrived and also maybe attempt some research on the case filings that connected to Renji's story. Everything seemed too abrupt and inconclusive in his mind. Last night's story simply confirmed that the ending was inconclusive. Who was the man? Why did he target Moroki? So many questions left unanswered in such a prominent case. There must be something else. There was an unknown factor and Byakuya intended to discover what it was. Thus with those thoughts in mind, Byakuya settled down to work in his office.

The next time he glanced up at his clock it was now eight thirty. He had been in the office for nearly two hours. His findings were minimal but he felt he was getting somewhere. He intended to share his discoveries once he had something conclusive with Renji. For now he would leave things alone. The band would be arriving soon and Byakuya always checked up on them for awhile and then left them to their own devices. Getting up, he began his trek to the elevator up to the top floor where the studio was.

As he made his way to the studio, his thoughts returned to Renji. What could he say to the other without sounding indifferent to his suffering? Anything he said could cause the band's fledgling start to crumble and he'd be left without a project. More than that he felt he would lose Renji, which concerned him more than anything else. It was disconcerting how much he had come to enjoy the presence of the redhead and didn't want to give up their time. He had never felt this way about anyone else besides Hisana and to some extent Rukia.

Renji was a blaze of energy that both soothed and excited Byakuya. Perhaps it was fact that he was so much younger but Renji brought incomparable ideas to the fold and was eager to learn. To Byakuya, Renji was a diamond in the rough and with a bit of polishing he would surpass any others who would cross his path.

Byakuya arrived at the studio feeling apprehensive but he smothered the emotion and strode into the studio impassively. Once inside he realized only Ichigo, Hisagi and Chad were settled on the couches that littered the studio. Looking tensed and concerned, they sat whispering heatedly amongst themselves. As soon as they saw him, the muttering ceased. They all gazed perfunctorily at each other before Ichigo broke the silence.

"Morning Byakuya," he said with a falsely cheerful smile.

"Where's Renji?" Byakuya asked coolly. The others shared a careful look and looked about awkwardly.

"We don't really know," Hisagi replied hesitantly. "Renji won't pick up his phone or respond to any of our texts."

Byakuya frowned and debated on his next course of action. A few plans settled into his brain and he weighed the pros and cons of them. The best possible one would be to go see Renji in person; however, he was not sure what that would accomplish other than to antagonize the other man. But it would have to be done. Shirking duties was not something Byakuya approved of in his musicians. Looking thoughtfully at the men before him, he decided it would be safe to leave them to their own devices while he took care of business.

He turned around and swept out the room but not before calling out to the others. "You three are to continue with rehearsal. I will retrieve Renji."

Striding out of the building, he made his way quickly to his car. But he was waylaid before he could reach his car and a voice called out to him.

"Bya-chan," the voice cooed once more. Byakuya turned sharply to reprimand whoever had called him such an infantile name. Turning fully he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Ichimaru-san, good morning," Byakuya said with frigid politeness. "Is there something you require of me?"

"No, no, not particularly," Ichimaru replied in a placating tone, "but do call me Gin. We've known each other for such a long time after all."

Byakuya tensed, not trusting Gin's manner and the man was a dangerous foe as he realized a long time ago. They had a past full discord together. He had gone to the same university as Gin and both of them had been competitive in every aspect. They both majored in music theory and instrumental arts.

However, Gin was not exactly sane or at least that was what Byakuya thought sometimes. In college, Byakuya had watched Gin silently but surely destroy and humiliate those who crossed him even slightly. Once out of college, Gin was snatched up by Aizen's music label- Corozon de Infierno- as a scout/producer. Even now they still competed with one another. Byakuya had thus far in his career produced and started two bands and each time Gin began to promote his own bands that he produced. Gin was dangerous competition and thus far Byakuya had been lucky that nothing befell any of his bands but now he wasn't so sure. Byakuya's last band had been far more successful than the one Gin produced. Gin's visit most likely had something to do with Renji and the others.

Once again Byakuya inquired politely, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Gin gave a chilling smile that caused Byakuya to shiver imperceptibly.

"Actually, I really just came here to extend an olive branch, if you will."

Byakuya made no acknowledging move, discovering what Gin was up to was the main point of this conversation. It was therefore; best to let Gin finish what he wanted to say.

"I know you currently have a project you're working on and so do I. I just thought it'd be extremely fun if we worked together with them after they debuted."

Byakuya's lips thinned imperceptibly and a single eyebrow rose in questioning. Had the other man finally lost his mind? This was the most preposterous suggestion Byakuya had ever heard from anyone in the industry and there had been some ludicrous suggestions in the past.

"You needn't reply right away. After all you seemed a bit _rushed_. Problems in paradise or is a certain redhead not letting you get your way?"

That comment froze Byakuya and any thoughts he was having. Did Gin know something? Was he following Renji or did he have someone tailing him? He wouldn't put it past Gin to be watching the competition.

Making sure he revealed no emotions, Byakuya replied calmly. "I'll be sure to give you an answer soon then," he said smoothly. "I will need to talk with the band first of course."

"Of course," Gin replied in kind. His eyes held a glint of danger that Byakuya was wary of. Gin left, leaving Byakuya unsettled and unnaturally paranoid. He shook it off though and got into his car. He needed to take care of the problem with Renji first. Little did he know Gin was trailing him.

Byakuya stood, waiting patiently for the door to open. He had knocked for a few minutes and there had been no response. He heard incessant dog barking though and wondered if Renji had left the premises. Before he could turn around and leave, footsteps approached the door rapidly. The door clicked open and a mass of red-hair poked out and there was a violent struggle for a moment.

"Kozon, stop, get back!" Renji looked a bit peeved as he glanced up at the person at his door. "Sorry about tha- oh, Byakuya-san, I thought you were one of the guys."

Byakuya cleared his throat delicately and Renji opened the door a little wider.

"Would you like to come in?" Renji asked sheepishly.

Byakuya stepped into the apartment slowly, avoiding the large black dog staring balefully up at him. The dog occasionally let out a growl as Byakuya made his way to the now familiar living room. Renji was trying to drag the dog away from Byakuya but the dog was putting up a rather obstinate battle. He finally managed to shut the dog inside one of the spare rooms.

Byakuya took this time to evaluate Renji. The other man looked completely ghastly. There were dark bags beneath his eyes and they looked bloodshot. His hair was pulled into a messy tie which made him look oddly younger and more vulnerable.

"Sorry about that, Kozon isn't used to seeing other people this early," Renji said apologetically.

Byakuya stared at him impassively, causing Renji to squirm uncomfortably under his assessing gaze.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm not at work?" he inquired, looking up at Byakuya. "I wasn't really feeling good and I thought I'd be better off working from home."

"Working from home?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Renji answered, waving a hand distractedly in the direction of his living room. Across the coffee table, papers were scattered haphazardly everywhere. Many of the papers littered the floor and couch too.

"What is all of this?"

"Oh, these are lyrics for songs and some of the music sheets to go with them."

Byakuya stared in amazement at the sheer amount of songs Renji had written. This was a gold mine, assuming they were all brilliant of course.

"This is perfect then. I came to bring you to the studio and you may bring those lyrics with you."

Renji looked reluctant and Byakuya saw he was about to contradict him. It was best to nip the argument that would result, in the bud.

"Renji," Byakuya began slowly, "I would like to apologize for the way I behaved the previous night. It was callous of me to question you for the sake of my own curiosity."

Renji paused in his mission to gather lyrics and straightened awkwardly, unsure of what to say in response to the apology. He did not think Byakuya would do such a thing. Byakuya seemed like the type of person to brush of an incident and forget about it.

"It's fine, my fault anyways, I was a little tired; got overactive you know?" Renji said quickly.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to talk about something painful like that and force you to relive it. I hope that you will be able to forgive me for this transgression. I was rude and uncouth."

"It's okay, wouldn't have hurt so bad if I didn't like y-" Renji stopped himself but the damage had been done. Horrified, he looked up to meet Byakuya's surprised stare.

There was an uncomfortably pregnant pause. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Did I just say that outloud?' Renji thought frantically. Before he could say anything to cover up the awkwardness and attempt to salvage the situation, Byakuya spoke.

"Renji," he began slowly, "I do not think I can return your feelings at the time."

* * *

Have a nice time? Good

Here's another Bio:

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

Age: 30

Height/Weight: 165lbs/ 6'1''

Occupation: producer/label manger for Gods of Seireitei

Hobbies/interests: creating household names (bands), listening to good music, writing music, yoga and meditation

Goals: Producing bands that will hit the number one spot, find a way to stop Rukia from throwing parties at his house, beat the living daylight out of that cocky brat-Ichigo

Pet peeves: Ichigo, Ichigo, more Ichigo and Gin, people who don't focus on their job

Family: wife-Hisana (deceased), sister-in-law- Rukia,

General: Has an intense passion for music, doesn't like to form many attachments, is annoyed Rukia is dating Ichigo (I don't know why he doesn't like Ichigo-another story perhaps), enjoys tea ceremonies and old fashioned Japanese customs and traditions (he's old fashioned), likes the color pink?


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo looked up as two figures stepped through the studio doors. The first thing he noticed was Renji's face. There was a puffy near tears look about him; he seemed exhausted and closed off. His posture was a bit hunched over as though he wanted to disappear. Beside him stiff and strained was Byakuya who kept glancing down at the redhead. Renji held a packet of items close to his chest and moved toward his regular spot in the corner without saying anything. The other band members began to stir and made their way towards the redhead, exchanging worried looks. Ichigo stopped them with a quick motion. Instead, he stood up and made his way to Byakuya.

The man's gaze was still trained upon Renji and did not notice Ichigo who stepped into his personal space. Startled, Byakuya took a few step backs, enough so he was out the door and Ichigo swiftly shut it behind them.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked angrily. "I know about your little morning escapade when Rukia threw that party at your house so if this some sort of sick game, I'm telling you now-STOP! Renji is not someone to toy with. You don't know half the shit he's had to go through."

Byakuya squared his shoulders and glared at Ichigo. "Watch your tongue," he snapped, "I have not done anythi-" Byakuya paused and cleared his throat, "I have not done anything to Renji. I appreciate your concern for your fellow band mate but I believe you should be getting back to work."

Ichigo watched as the other man turned around and walked away. Ichigo turned and slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it," he hissed. Ichigo leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Easy-going, friendly, shy, timid, emotionally-unstable and occasionally rambunctious; those were the words Rukia had used to describe Renji after she had ripped him a new one for saying something unkind to the redhead when they first met. Ichigo knew about Renji's turbulent past from Rukia but never knew if Renji knew that Rukia had told him. He just hoped her brother wasn't going to one to screw everything up.

Back inside the studio Ichigo sat down across from Renji. The other man glanced up smiled tiredly and pushed a sheaf of paper at Ichigo. Reaching out, Ichigo picked up the stack and leafed through them. As realization dawned he gasped, "Renji, are these new lyrics?"

The other man nodded as Ichigo continued flipping through the papers. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Renji. "Renji," he began cautiously, "you told us two days ago you hadn't written any new lyrics or music. Did you write these all yesterday?"

Renji glanced away uncomfortably. Raising his hands he quickly signed the necessary gestures. Ichigo gaped, incredulously, "you wrote them all last night and this morning! Didn't you sleep?"

There was no response from the other man who merely returned to his work. Hisagi and Chad surreptitiously looked towards the two. Their focus was, however, on Ichigo who looked furious. Ichigo was furious but not at Renji but rather cursing Byakuya vividly in his mind. Renji only ever churned out numerous lyrics at once if he was upset or frustrated. Renji had never been able to vent sorrows and frustration through conventional ways, instead he would immerse himself in whatever work he had until he crashed. They would need to talk later but for now Ichigo let it go.

Renji could feel the eyes of the other band members on him. Sometimes he wished they weren't so attuned to his moods and would carry on as normal. He just needed time and some measureable amount of space to gather his bearings.

It wasn't until late into the evening the band left to meet their friends at a local and very discrete club owned by Urahara. Renji was very subdued on their walk there. The others kept exchanging surreptitious glances, trying to discern a solution to the problem. Attempting to keep the mood light, Ichigo started a loud, rather obnoxious conversation about practically nothing until they arrived. Relief was evident on the others faces as they were greeted and welcomed rather exuberantly by the bouncers at the door.

They entered the club which was just beginning to fill with people and began looking around for the others. The music was blaring loudly but the club hadn't darkened fully yet. A balled up piece of paper hit Renji square in the face and he saw Rukia waving down at them ecstatically. On the second balcony, Rukia sat with Orihime, Rangiku and the plethora of others. They made their way up the stairs and a round of drinks was handed to them-one reason they loved this club was that it had a tendency to overlook the fact half of them were underage due to Urahara's influence. Ichigo settled in next to Rukia. She leaned slightly into him as they watched the rest of their friends make drunken fools of themselves. Quietly he pulled Rukia off to a secluded alcove leaving behind a chorus of wolf whistles.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked. The sound dampener helped Rukia hear what Ichigo said next.

"It's about your brother," Ichigo paused, "and Renji."

"Oh," Rukia replied bewilderedly, "What's going on? I noticed Renji's kind of out of it and more subdued. Is it because of nii-san?"

Ichigo did not reply for a moment as if gathering his thoughts but he finally nodded in confirmation to Rukia's question.

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to hook them up then?" Rukia sighed, "What did nii-san do to Renji?"

Ichigo shrugged, "he's not exactly opening up about the whole issue either. It's like he's only partially there, just a shell of the Renji we know."

"I'll talk to him, well both of them," Rukia said already moving. Making her way to the rest of the group, she saw Renji was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Renji?" concern flooding her.

"He went down to the dance floor. From what I got from his signing was that he had some excess energy and wanted to dance it off," replied Matsumoto, who was in the middle of pouring another round of drinks. Rukia thanked her and went off in search of Renji. Down on the dance floor the music was far louder than it had been upstairs. The floor was packed with throngs of young scantily clad men and women. It was proving more difficult then Rukia had predicted to find Renji. The lights had also dimmed considerably and as Rukia fought her way through the crowd a glimpse of red up in the front caught her eye. It was Renji surrounded by a pack of men and women. Renji did not appear to notice anyone else, as he was completely lost in the music. Rukia shoved her way forward until she reached him.

"Renji," she shouted, "Renji, come here! We need to talk!" She had to repeat the words multiple times before Renji heard her. Then she dragged him off much to the dismay of the other dancers. They moved over to the bar even though they were slightly underage. Renji glanced down at Rukia questioningly. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Ichigo and the others are really worried about you. They said you weren't feeling well and it has something to do with nii-san."

Renji rapidly shook his head and looked completely depressed. Rukia smiled at him and shook her head slightly.

"It's okay Renji, you can tell me," Rukia said, "I know nii-san can be a bit of a stuck up prick."

Renji laughed outright at that. He gave Rukia and appraising look and wished he could tell her everything he told Byakuya and what had happened. They had been friends for years, even before her formal adoption into the Kuchiki house. He could trust that she would not overreact to anything he said anymore. There was still some reluctance on his part to tell her everything so he decided to tell her only what she wanted to know, which was what happened between Byakuya and him. He began the tedious process of signing everything to her. At the end, he glanced up at her to gauge her reaction. Rukia's face was pinched and held a look of disbelief and anger, although clearly not directed at him as she began to rant.

"How could he-that callous, egotistical-jerk face. I can't believe the nerve!" Rukia's rant consisted of more half filled sentences and cut off verbal abuse against her brother. She concluded her venting by slamming back a drink that had appeared out of nowhere and saying she was going to call her brother immediately and give him a piece of her mind. Renji chuckled and shook his head in disagreement. Not only would it be humiliating for him, Rukia was half way to drunk and a phone call to her brother would not end well for either of them. Persuading Rukia to put her cell phone back in her bag took longer than expected but they finally joined the rest of the group without any more problems. All of them decided to get smashed especially Renji.

The rest of the night was spent in increasing intoxication for Renji. He was enjoying himself immensely even though everything was a blur. Dancing in the swell of hot, sweaty bodies was almost trance like for Renji. Nearing two in the morning, they all exited the bar to make their merry way home. Stumbling out of a taxi and waving goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia, Renji navigated the stairwell up to his apartment. At the door he fumbled for his keys, cursing his clumsiness and the complicated keyhole. By some miracle he managed to make it inside of his apartment. Pausing in the foyer, he stared around bewilderedly. He could have sworn none of the lights were on when had left the apartment, now lights filtered through the hall and living room. Renji shrugged it off and wandered into his kitchen and poured himself a cup of water. He headed off to his living room, pausing to scratch Kozon by the ear. As he stepped into the living room the glass slipped from his hands, shattering on the floor. He made no move to pick it up because staring back at him from across the room was Byakuya. The man stood gracefully from the couch where he had been reclining and gave Renji a once over. Renji squirmed in discomfort but straightened as comprehension dawned in his mind.

"How did you get into my house?" he gasped as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Looking at him in mild amusement Byakuya replied succinctly, "your landlord is easily persuaded."

"That bastard," Renji muttered darkly, "what kind of landlord let's random people into a tenet's apartment? I'm going to have to have a little chat with that moron."

A slight clearing of throats caused Renji to refocus his thoughts and gaze on the man currently advancing on him. Even in his alcohol soaked mind, Renji could tell whatever was about to happen would not be to his advantage.

"What did you? Why did you come?" Renji hissed, backing away slowly. Byakuya smirked and pressed forward. Renji hastily took a step back and backed straight into the wall. Byakuya took the opportunity to lean in close and press the squirming redhead firmly against said wall.

"Renji, there's only one thing I want," Byakuya purred huskily, "I want you." With that the raven haired man covered the other's mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Renji's moans were swallowed by the possessive mouth covering his. A tongue slipped playfully against his causing Renji to shudder in Byakuya's embrace. Renji clung to Byakuya weakly, leaning against his broad chest and attempting to regain his breath.

"Did you enjoy that?" Byakuya whispered, blowing lightly into Renji's ear, causing him to shiver. Renji nodded, unable to verbally respond to the question and flushing brilliantly. A gentle finger tilted his face up and dark eyes burning with unmistakable lust stared down at him. Renji shuddered pleasantly, closing his eyes.

"No, keep them open," Byakuya commanded, "I want you to see _and feel _everything I will do to you." Renji felt a pleasant heat coil through his body at those words. Taking Renji's hand, Byakuya pulled him down to the couch.

"Bya-" he began but was cut off as Byakuya's mouth latched onto his again. Soon Renji found himself divested of nearly all his clothes and all that remained were his black boxers. Warm hands slid up and down his sides in calming motions before they stopped right above the hem of his boxers.

"Should I continue?" Byakuya asked, tracing a finger along the hem.

"Yes," Renji panted, "oh, god, yes."

Byakuya smiled smugly and in one swift motion he had Renji's boxers across the room. Renji gasped in shock as the cool air struck his swollen member. Byakuya slowly made his way down until his mouth hovered above Renji's cock. He lowered his head…and a blaring clamor sounded.

Renji tumbled to the floor and gasped. He was in his room and had just fallen out of bed. He gave a loud groan and flopped to the floor. It had all been a drunken dream. It had felt so real, so personal but it clearly could not have possible. Byakuya was too much of an uptight ass to do anything uncouth like give a blow job in a living room. Renji sighed and rolled over to stare at his ceiling. He needed to reevaluate his love life since he was crushing hard over a man who he had known for mere months. The man in question was also his boss in a way and probably still hung up on his dead wife. Renji wanted to scream. Life sucked sometimes and morning wood was inconvenient before work.

Renji arrived at the studio far earlier than the others as a result of not turning his alarm off. Only slightly hungover, he bypassed security and the girl at the front desk to settle into the quiet studio. As he suspected, no one was there yet. Byakuya had allowed them to come in later as a result of their finishing the first half of their debut album. Recording for the remaining part would start tomorrow. The songs had all been selected prior but the last one was up for debate. Renji decided he would take the time to practice a few of the ones he wanted selected.

Working in relative silence, Renji set about memorizing lyrics and tunes. It was awhile before he grew bored and decided to enter the recording studio. Everything was set up for recording already so all he had to do was sing. A nice a cappella practice would get his blood running. Tapping his feet to an imaginary rhythm, Renji closed his eyes and softly began singing. His thoughts began to free themselves from the tangled mess they had been. Singing had a calming effect on the tense man.

A single clap broke Renji out of his revere. His eyes snapped open and locked on a figure leaning casually against the doorframe. Renji immediately felt discomfited by the man's presence. There was something unsettling about him. Picking up the whiteboard at his side that he used to talk to the techs, Renji wrote a simple 'who are you?'

"Ah, my name is Ichimaru Gin. I work for Sousuke Aizen. You never returned our phone call so we decided to come check up on you."

Renji raised an eyebrow in a manner that clearly meant continue. It was always annoying having to work with someone who didn't understand sign language without a translator. This was one of those times or so he thought. That was why he was startled when Gin signed the words 'let's find somewhere more comfortable to talk.'

Renji stood and followed him into the anteroom. The man smiled genially, however Renji did not feel inclined to return it.

"Well you're probably wondering why I'm here." Renji nodded. "I have a proposition for you that might pique you interest." Renji raised a single eyebrow skeptically. "Corozon de Infierno is a newer music label however, we find that we are more accessible and we appeal to a wider range of people in terms of the music we produce." Here Ichimaru paused. "We believe that your band and your music is just the type of thing that Corozon de Infierno needs. You would do really well with us and it might be better suited for your comfort level."

Renji frowned. This was rather unexpected and not a decision he should be making by himself. Just as he was about to tell Ichimaru this, the other man held up his hand. "Please, don't feel rushed into making a decision now. Take your time. Do keep in mind though; your band's decision need not hinder your own. You are the piece we're looking for."

With that Gin smoothly rose out of his seat, holding out a hand for Renji who shook it robotically. The man swept of the room before Renji could gather his thoughts. For a moment, Renji thought he had imagined the entire scene but a simple white business card on top of his sheets stared blankly up at him. He picked it up; about to crumple but something held him back from doing so. Renji sighed and leaned back into his chair closing his eyes. Too many curveballs and life could really suck. When he next opened his eyes, it was to stare up into Hisagi's face who was shaking him awake.

"How you feeling man?" Hisagi asked, grinning.

Renji gave a thin smile and shrugged. _Everything is fine, _he thought, _just fine._

_

* * *

_I'm sorta back

Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciated it and those reviews are really great and awesome.

I hope everyone still enjoys the story and are willing to contribute great feedback as they have been doing


End file.
